


Брок Рамлоу хочет в Париж

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Mimi_Kriya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brock Rumlow is an asshole but not a villain, Brock Rumlow is so done with this shit, Clothed Sex, Co-workers, Creampie, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Language, Facials, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fingering, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Past Tense, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Single work, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Kriya/pseuds/Mimi_Kriya
Summary: Брок матом не ругается - он на нем разговаривает, особенно с тех пор, как стал куратором живого оружия. Стив краснеет от слова «жопа», однако в подходящей компании может наглядно разъяснить, что такое «Эйфелева башня». Баки куда более Баки, чем думают в Гидре, и знает много чего про много кого, включая Стива. И тому, кто будет с ним по-человечески, он может и рассказать кое-что из этого «много чего»...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 33
Kudos: 282
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: ББ-квест





	1. Солдат и кукла

**Author's Note:**

> Эту историю не писал в руфандоме только ленивый: Брок Рамлоу становится куратором Зимнего Солдата, и все заверте...

Проект «Зимний Солдат» был дорогой, как крыло боинга и еще один боинг, и стоил каждого цента. Идеальная машина для убийства. Если верить цифрам, Солдат охуенен чуть более, чем полностью, от чтения документации у Брока аж привстал, как на очень крутую пушку, которую руки чешутся испробовать в деле.

Его пушку.

Впрочем, в случае с Солдатом немного неясно, кто чей. Как конюх при диком мустанге: чистить, кормить, учить аллюрам, разгребать говно. И мустангу бы, может, хотелось мчаться по прерии, а не вот это все, и конюха купили с торгов.

Лошадка-то всем хороша, да только конюшня — Гидры.

Занимательное это было чтиво — мануал для техобслуживания «проекта». Подрочив на перечень возможностей супероружия, Брок добрался до инструкций уже с четкой уверенностью, что Солдат отлично знает себе цену и не боится ни-ху-я. В утиль такое счастье не пустят даже за серьезные проебы, а проебов у Солдата не было.

Так только, быковал без оглядки, но на то ему и командир, чтоб вовремя дернуть за поводок, а если поводок не по песику — так при таком раскладе сменить командира дешевле.

Брок знал, хотя вслух об этом сказано не было, что с его должности уходят в основном ногами вперед, но теперь уверился, что большинству помогал сам подопечный. Солдат не прост. Многие из тех, кто работал с ним прежде, искренне пытались видеть в нем только живое оружие, лишенное личности, желаний, эмоций — всего человеческого, — но, судя по частоте обнулений, реальность отказывалась соответствовать. Оно и понятно: мозг, хоть и улучшенный по самое не балуй, — система слаженная, каждый раз стирать все, кроме нужного куска, — ювелирная работа, а не вот это вот грязными сапогами.

Уникальное нельзя ставить на поток.

Закрыв потрепанную книжку, Брок потер переносицу. До знакомства с реальностью оставались считанные часы, Актив уже размораживали.

Что ж, по крайней мере, сразу на берегу понятно, что Солдат не терпит мудаков.

За многие, многие годы с ним чего только не делали, пытаясь обломать рога. Гидра знала толк, что и говорить. От сухих формулировок шевелились волосы на загривке, хотя Брок многое повидал. Боль, страх, унижение — а толку, похоже, было мало, раз необходимость сохранялась. Впрочем, на такую должность, как куратор, попадают только эталонные отморозки, значит, могли и просто так, за красивые глаза устраивать парню Гуантанамо. Брок заново просмотрел по диагонали даты смен кураторов, прикидывая математику в голове, и хмыкнул.

По всему выходило, что наиболее изобретательные по части дрессировки жили подозрительно недолго.

Брок не задавался вопросом «почему я». Времена изменились, в рядах Гидры ощущалась нехватка идейных мудаков. Просто идейные были, в общем-то, но не у всех желудок выдерживает кровькишки в тех масштабах, которых требовали миссии с Солдатом. Оставались мудаки не идейные, то есть люди гибких моральных принципов, умеющие с фантазией выполнять приказы вне зависимости от их сомнительности.

Брок умел. С души не ебал про слоганы, «порядок через боль» и прочую муть, но давно усвоил, что когда начальство говорит «подпрыгни», единственно возможный ответ — это «насколько высоко, сэр». А если и есть какие моральные терзания, сомнения там, скажем, в правильности выбранного пути, то об этом рассказывают пачке сигарет в три часа ночи, прикуривая одну за другой возле окна на кухне и засовывая окурки в опустевшую бутылку вискаря.

От виски так же мало толку, как от психоаналитика, но виски дешевле и не нарушит конфиденциальность.

Соглашаясь быть нянькой супероружию, Брок выбил себе практически карт-бланш. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок, раз уж вариант «нет» несовместим с жизнью — а про Брока много что можно сказать, но слово «наивный» в этом списке отсутствует. За долгие десятилетия с ручным киборгом уже наигрались все кому не лень, и теперь он не экзотика, а просто дорогое оборудование, вроде танка, только куда более требователен в обслуживании. Эксперименты и безумные ученые остались в прошлом. Начальство интересовали результаты миссий, а живую винтовку калибруй под себя как хочешь — впрочем, ему дали понять, что, куда и насколько глубоко засунут, если оружие будет повреждено.

Вроде как царь и бог, но до первого проеба.

Брок не обольщался — много тут до него было таких же борзых, веривших, что прогнут под себя, да только их потом хоронить можно было только в закрытом гробу. Что ж, в челюсть с ноги он в любом случае не собирался пробивать с порога — Солдата из его морозилки доставали беспомощнее куска мяса на отбивные, — а там видно будет. Мало он, что ли, видал альфа-самцов в своей жизни.

Сговорится как-нибудь.

На альфа-самца то, что вывалилось из криокапсулы, не тянуло. Голый, синий, весь в слизи — вот прямо поздравляем, папаша, у вас мальчик, вес — центнер с гаком, десять пальцев на ногах, пять — на руках, не переживайте, технологии компенсируют. Когда супероружие за знакомство самозабвенно заблевало Броку ботинки той дрянью, которой его накачивали перед заморозкой, впору было заподозрить подвох. Уж больно целеустремленно оно ползло к нему, изображая умирающего лебедя, на четвереньках, на подгибающихся конечностях. Дрожало все, включая то, чему дрожать не полагалось: красивая сверкающая кибернетическая рука. Брок мысленно поставил жирный вопросительный знак рядом с информацией в мануале, присел на корточки и вытер Солдату рот.

— Привет, принцесса. Выглядишь как я на третьи сутки запоя.

Солдат, щурясь и подрагивая, поднял голову — заглянуть в лицо новому человеку. Брок не без удовлетворения отметил, что взгляд цепкий как репей и совершенно не соответствует заявленному полуовощному состоянию.

— Командир Рамлоу. Твой новый куратор, — представился Брок и хлопнул по живому плечу. — Давай, боец, поднимайся, у нас работы по самые глаза. Будешь паинькой — подружимся.

Солдат сделал над собой усилие, очень явно желая начать плодотворно нарываться уже сразу, чтобы пробить, из какого теста сделан новый куратор, и медленно встал во весь рост, шатаясь: моряк сошел на берег, картина маслом.

— А если нет? — прохрипел он ржаво, как старая водокачка, и с вызовом выставил вперед подбородок.

— Ляжешь спать без ужина, — сказал Брок мрачно, — давай, не сучись, первое впечатление можно проебать только один раз. Я уже кипятком ссусь, как хочу посмотреть на тебя в деле.

Кажется, Солдата такой ответ устроил, по крайней мере, знакомство прошло без жертв и разрушений. Расслабляться не стоило — нового командира явно ждала не одна и не две проверки на вшивость, но в целом шансы на мирное сосуществование были.

Это радовало.

Голого и босого Солдата волоком потащили в душевую — Брок здесь уже был, когда получил доступ, обычное армейское кафельное убожество, функциональное по самые помидоры. Два входа, стандартная — в Щите стояла ее сестра-близняшка, и от Брока не укрылась ирония — проходная кабина для санитарной обработки после тех миссий, с которых возвращаются не снимая противогаза, и душевые головки вдоль стен — для рядового отмывания от себя ошметков чужих мозгов. Кабина светилась своим ебучим ультрафиолетом — Солдата, по всей видимости, полагалось отмывать под напором двух десятков мощных струй, бьющих одновременно со всех сторон и проникающих даже в жопу, о чем среди бойцов неизменно ходили шуточки разной степени уместности. По ощущениям Брока, получить кованым сапогом по яйцам примерно так же приятно, как подмыться в Большой Берте — и да, у этой хуеты было имя и им пугали новобранцев.

— Обработка? — спросил Брок одного из техников в белых халатах, занимавшихся разморозкой Солдата. — Чем?

— Аш два о, — ответил техник так недовольно, что будь Брок телепатом, точно считал бы что-нибудь типа «Не для того мы академии кончали, чтоб тупым воякам на пальцах объяснять элементарные вещи». — Вода. С поверхности Актива необходимо удалить криогель и заодно стимулировать кровоток.

«Поверхности», блядь.

— Захрена Берта, очкастый? — спросил Брок напрямую.

Халат поддернул толстую оправу, съезжавшую по носу, и отозвался с холодностью, которая могла бы соперничать с синей жопой Солдата:

— Актив частично недееспособен, пока температура тела не достигнет хотя бы комнатной, и не в состоянии адекватно осуществить гигиенические процедуры.

На новом месте и новой должности стоило бы прибрать язык, наблюдать и мотать на триммером укороченный ус, но Броку окончательно разонравился этот высокомерный ублюдок. У таких обычно в подвале после смерти обнаруживают пару-тройку мертвяков, и ладно б по-тихому устраненных конкурентов — нет, обязательно каких-нибудь удавленных детишек, расчлененных с извращениями, еблей в глазницу, обмазыванием говном и съемкой на видео всего процесса.

— У нас вроде есть горячая вода, — сказал он с вызовом, откручивая кран ближайшей душевой головки, и не без мстительного удовольствия брызнул халату на очки.

— Резкие перепады температур способствуют тромбообразованию в сосудах!

— Какие, блядь, тромбы, да на нем ножевое за ночь заживает!

Парни из конвоя поглядывали одобрительно: явно разделяли его нелюбовь как к тыловым крысам, так и к Большой Берте. Халат сделал гордое лицо.

— Агент Рамлоу, мы экономим время, между прочим, вам. Хотите самостоятельно возиться — на здоровье.

— Да не вопрос, прослежу, чтобы он помыл за ушами.

— Ваши шутки неуместны, — отрезал мокрый техник и с достоинством покинул помещение.

— Пизда тебе, Рамлоу, — сказал один из конвоиров, покачивая стволом, — теперь ты все подводные камни жопой пересчитаешь. Оно, — он кивнул на Солдата, — ебанутое, тут как на минном поле, а халаты его заебы знают лучше всех.

— Не каркай. Мы с ним найдем общий язык, правда, Солдат? Давай, парень, иди под душ. Приказ: провести гигиеническую обработку и параллельно согреться, срок на исполнение — сколько там тебе надо, чтоб довести температуру до нормы, минут пятнадцать-двадцать. Начинаешь с прохладной, чтоб это, без тромбов. И без фанатизма, ладно, детка? Выполняй.

Совсем зомбак или все же есть жизнь на Марсе? Солдат на негнущихся ногах шагнул под душевую головку и неуверенно крутанул регулятор. Брок велел конвою выметаться в коридор: парень слушался, незачем бесить его стволами наизготовку. Сам Брок встал у приоткрытой двери, чтобы держать подопечного в поле зрения, угостил куревом новых «коллег» — к досаде халатов, неизменно косившихся на наклейку с перечеркнутой сигаретой на стене чуть выше их голов. Дружить с ботанами Брок не умел, так что заручался симпатией тех, с кем был на одной волне: вояк и прочих мужиков с мозолистыми руками. Потребности у таких простые и понятные: пострелять, пожрать, поебаться, покурить, бухнуть, вымыться, выспаться.

В любом порядке, в общем-то.

Душевая быстро наполнилась клубами пара, но даже сквозь туман Брок видел, что спина у Солдата уже не такая напряженная. Если не совсем отмороженный, не будет кусать руку, которая его кормит, вернее, дает погреться после холодильника.

Ебаные халаты.

— Не то что я против хорошей компании, но нахуя вас так много, парни? — спросил Брок, прикуривая вторую от первой. — Если наш мальчик самостоятельно не может даже гель выковырять из жопы.

Разговорчивый дернул плечом.

— Он сука та еще. Вроде тупит, тупит, а потом раз — и за кишки тебя держит. Сколько он тут народу перебил!..

— Каждый как хочет, так и ворочает, — пробасил другой, — мы раньше сидели в дежурке и смотрели «Холостяка», поднимались по тревоге, когда оно борзело в край, перед заморозкой обычно. А прошлый куратор нас таскал за собой даже в туалет, как телохранов.

— Я так понимаю, ему это охуенно помогло, — хмыкнул Брок, и парни заулыбались, тщетно стараясь прятать улыбки под скорбными минами.

— Осмотришься — сам нам скажешь, где мы тебе нужны, где — нет. У «Холостяка» в новом сезоне бабы — огонь. Босс говорит, наших на миссии дергать не будешь?

— Мои ребята стреляные. И здесь, и в Щите спину прикрывают. Хватит того, что с этим мамонтом из холодильника надо общий язык находить, не дай боже еще и к новой команде притираться параллельно.

Парни с пониманием покивали.

Шум воды умолк, когда Брок докуривал третью. Супероружие, приобретшее здоровый цвет лица, по-собачьи отряхнулось и вышло к ним в коридор, оставляя мокрые отпечатки ног на древнем линолеуме. Конвой рассредоточился, отходя на стандартную дистанцию, и вся процессия двинулась на склад оружия, где хранились также и навороченные шмотки Солдата.

— Хорошо поплескался, детка? — спросил Брок, поравнявшись с Солдатом.

— Да заебись вообще, папочка. Еще б кто спинку потер.

— Сработаемся, — хмыкнул Брок.

Что и говорить, отморозок умел произвести впечатление.

Троллил он или нет, но обязательную программу Солдат откатал на отлично. Четко, чисто, вмеру порисовавшись — явно для него, Брок даже почувствовал себя слегка польщенным. Сняли какую-то шишку прямо тут, в черте города, Брок не вникал, какую конкретно мозоль тот отдавил Гидре, их дело слушаться приказов. В темноте, на крышах, Солдат уже совершенно не был похож на то самое «первое впечатление», которое ползло по полу к новому куратору, как кошка с перебитым позвоночником. Теперь он излучал мощь, уверенность. Пиздец какая клевая смертоносная детка.

Брок уже понял, что совместных миссий будет ждать как ребенок — рождественского утра.

Сюрпризы начались, когда группа вернулась на базу. По инструкции целый час до начала процедур по возвращению в крио («подготовка к хранению», гребаные людоедские формулировки) Солдату полагался «досуг». Какой такой досуг может быть у живого оружия, Брок себе представлял смутно. От мануала толку было с воробьиный хуй: общие фразы про восстановление душевного равновесия, поиск центра, — сразу ясно, что эта часть инструкции осталась в наследство от семидесятых, когда даже из обычных солдат пытались делать джедаев, открывать им третий глаз и маяться всевозможной хуйней, включая употребление ЛСД и тантрический секс. Представить супероружие медитирующим в позе лотоса, чтобы перед заморозкой прочистить чакры и нащупать дзен, воображение отказывалось.

Пожав плечами, Брок пошел за Солдатом в ту «комнату для досуга», где подопечному полагалось пинать невнятные хуи.

Комнатушка оказалась небольшая, глухая, без мебели. Только пара коробок да матрас на полу — или футон? Брок не разбирался, но по виду заподозрил, что создатели «интерьера» когда-то вдохновлялись японщиной.

Представив Солдата за икебаной, Брок хмыкнул.

Чем бы там они ни руководствовались, смысл в этом был. Обычная солдатская раскладушка под этим лосем сложилась бы как карточный домик.

Солдат обошел помещение по периметру, потом плюхнулся на край матраса, выудил теннисный мячик из ближайшей коробки и бросил в стену. Мячик, отскочив от пола, вернулся точнехонько в руку. Солдат бросил снова. Мячик вернулся в руку. Как собака, подумал Брок, лежанка, игрушки... Качественный скачок, хули, практически чудеса эволюции. От инвентаря к питомцу.

Мячик прыгал по треугольной траектории. Броку не нравился звук. В нем было что-то тревожное, будто Солдат собирался психануть с минуты на минуту.

В дверь поскреблись, и Брок вышел в коридор, щелкнул замком. Один из халатов — самый неказистый, тщедушный — соплей перешибешь — мялся у входа с мусорным пакетом в руках. Чуть поодаль Брок успел заметить других, немедленно рванувших изображать бурную деятельность: явно заслали самого того, которого не жалко. Значит, в пакете какой-то пиздец. Судя по виду засланца, в жизни Брока — тоже.

— Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, — пролепетал техник, и Брок забрал у него пакет.

Внутри было нечто розовое, гладкое и скомканное. Брок не вчера родился и резиновую бабу узнал в этом говне еще до того, как вытащил на свет бесформенную голову с ярко-красными губами, раскрытыми в призывном «О».

— Что за хуйня? — спросил Брок, двумя пальцами держа сдутую куклу.

— Кристина, — виновато вздохнул техник. — Она его любимая игрушка.

Брок посмотрел на уродливое розовое личико с дыркой рта, потом повернул голову, будто силясь через стену разглядеть Солдата.

— Он же на супрессантах? — спросил он, еще немного офигевая.

— Цель полностью купировать половую активность не ставится, — встрепенулся техник, — в ходе ряда экспериментов было установлено, что химическая кастрация отрицательно влияет на эффективность оружия. Вызывает апатию, вялость, нарушение двигательных функций, также существует немалое количество рисков различной степени тяжести, вплоть до развития психоза, я не буду утомлять вас медицинскими терминами, но там у него такой коктейль... Мы ему слегка понижаем либидо, чтобы, так сказать, не отвлекался. Если увеличить дозы, придется компенсировать и заново искать оптимальное соотношение... Бойцу нужен натуральный тестостерон, поймите, это агрессия, это снижение эмпатии...

— А сажать его на стероиды не вариант, потому что вреда от побочек больше, чем пользы, — договорил за него Брок, за попытку в анаболики безжалостно вставлявший своему отряду пистон, — и что мне делать с этим его натуральным тестостероном, если он, лежа в засаде, начнет трахать асфальт?

Строго говоря, непорочность асфальта волновала Брока в последнюю очередь. Ребята из Страйка и не слыхивали о каких-либо подавителях — но с ними и о самоволках на миссии, о домогательствах в душевой речь не шла, парни (и девочки) знали дисциплину. И имели рабочие мозги вместо той подгоревшей каши, которая плескалась в котелке у Зимнего Солдата. Техник, впрочем, прекрасно понимал его опасения.

— В случае возбуждения половой функции, представляющего угрозу для окружающих, рекомендованы экстренные инъекции.

— Если этот лось меня скрутит и приставит хуй к виску и пистолет к жопе, от этого есть укольчик, — перевел Брок, и, хмыкнув, добавил: — У него там какой хоть калибр?

— Я принесу вам инъектор, агент Рамлоу, — строго сказал техник, кажется, считая, что повод для веселья так себе. Прецеденты, что ли, бывали? Про размазанных по стенам ученых, конвоиров и кураторов Брок уже начитался, но, оказывается, есть еще вариант сдохнуть у супероружия на хую.

Брок отмахнулся от предложения и снова оглядел надувную куклу.

— И что ж он, вот это вот... поебывает на досуге?

Техник неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Изредка. Чаще всего просто лежит в обнимку. Физический контакт способствует выработке окситоцина, оттуда и привязанность к... объекту. Впрочем, можете взглянуть... — Он поманил Брока за собой и в аппаратной вывел на монитор одну из многочисленных видеозаписей с камеры над матрасом в «комнате для досуга».

У надутой куклы на экране была топорная поза врозь ногами — ее единственная, принимавшаяся под давлением воздуха. Желтое мочало волос, голубые нарисованые глаза, глянцево-розовая кожа. Солдат лежал на боку, прижимая к себе это убожество, как плюшевого мишку.

Так и лежали рядышком: винтовка с глазами и надувная дырка, оба суррогаты людей. Чужие игрушки. Потом Солдат выдохнул что-то так тихо, что даже чувствительные микрофоны поймали только «...сти...»

— Так в чем проблема-то? — спросил Брок, отрываясь от депрессивного зрелища солдатского «досуга».

— Видите ли... — заблеял техник, снова переходя в модус ожидания пиздюлей, — она была повреждена... Прошлый куратор...

Брок тут же увидел — кривой разрез, несовместимый с жизнью, пропорол не то бок, не то ногу куклы: в скомканном виниле было не разобрать, где что. Мелькнула неприятная мысль — не за игрушку ли Солдат его предшественнику выпустил кишки? И не будет ли с Броком того же, когда он пойдет объясняться с этим больным ублюдком?..

Стук мяча глухо доносился сквозь стены, теперь чаще и нетерпеливее.

— Только не говорите мне, что здесь все идиоты и эта хуйня в единственном экземпляре, — рыкнул Брок, и техник замотал головой, но подозрительно безрадостно.

— Была партия на складе...

— Где? — спросил Брок, чуя подставу в этом «была», и отправился копаться в ящиках.

Уже открывая двери склада, Брок понял, что попал. Для хранения винила совершенно не подходят такие температура и влажность. Найдя нужный ящик, он сунул руку в упаковку, и вместо гладкой виниловой поверхности пальцы встретили крошащиеся края. На всякий случай Брок перетряхнул все упаковки, но день был явно не его. Вся партия пошла по пизде: только в мусор. Халаты, суки, явно знали, но молчали до победного. За саботаж любого из них отправили бы в бессрочный отпуск посылками в четыре разные страны, а вот подставить хамло-вояку лично, ничего при этом не нарушив — умеем, любим, практикуем.

Когда Брок брался за эту работу, он предполагал, конечно, что будет херово, но однозначно не подозревал, что его самой большой проблемой окажется найти суперсолдату дырку для поебаться.

Выматерившись от души, Брок вернулся в аппаратную, где снова осмотрел «Кристину», на этот раз развернув как следует. Куклу пустили на лоскуты, скотчем такое не замотаешь. С минуту Брок даже прикидывал, куда можно съездить за блядями в такое время суток. Подхватить триппер от уличной проститутки Солдату, слава богу, не грозило, эта херня у него в крови все могла переварить, хоть эболу. Снять наркоманку за дозу, искать потом никто не будет, а уж от трупов Гидра избавляется еще легче, чем любительница крэка раздвигает ноги...

Потом стук мяча зачастил так, что стало ясно: времени на съездить не хватит. К тому моменту, когда Брок найдет ему девку, Солдат разъебет всю эту лабораторию нахер.

— Почему вы вообще такую допотопную херню ему даете? Она ж старше, чем мандавошки моей бабушки, — проворчал он, чувствуя спиной, что уже знакомый техник мнется у двери.

— А других он... не принимает. — От того, как придурок сглотнул, Брок сразу наглядно представил, что мог сделать Солдат с одной из тех силиконовых реалистик-красоток со стальным скелетом и прорисованными веснушками.

Взревев от такой жизни, Брок решительным шагом двинул по коридору. Техник отпрыгнул с дороги, но тут же дернулся остановить:

— Вы же не собираетесь к нему заходить?!

— Предлагаешь набросить грудью на амбразуры тебя? — рявкнул Брок и в пару шагов оставил его далеко позади. — Выруби камеры, уебок, не дай боже ты запишешь хоум-порно со мной в главной роли, я тебе лично фистинг устрою протезом Солдата!

Это, конечно, была шутка. Он надеялся, что шутка, но могло выйти по-всякому. Перед дверью он помедлил, поглядывая на конвой, наблюдавший за его метаниями из обоих концов коридора. Мог бы, конечно, и не заходить, но если Солдат пропсихует весь свой час, потом как пить дать закобелится и в лабораторию его придется тащить силком. Херовое начало отношений с подчиненным.

Ритуалы отхода ко «сну». Стабильность. Для психов важно постоянство. Как якорь, не дающий наебнуться в хаос. При такой дрессировке обсессивно-компульсивное поведение вполне понятно. И еще этот... окситоцин.

Солдат уже не сидел, мячик метался зеленой молнией по всем стенам. К гадалке не ходи, злой как черт. Брок оперся спиной на дверь.

— Сядь, боец, поговорим.

Солдат повернулся к нему и запулил мячом в пол с такой силой, что тот выбил барабанную дробь по стенам и потолку. Взгляд исподлобья не сулил Броку ничего хорошего, ясно, что договариваться Солдат не в настроении.

— Твоя «Кристина» пришла в негодность. Извини, парень. Эти дебилы просрали, а я тут недавно, не успели решить проблему. До следующего раза утрясем как-нибудь. Перетопчешься? Давай, детка, ложись полежи, твоего досуга всего минут сорок осталось.

Солдат оскалился, надвинулся, неотвратимый, как пиздец. Немудрено, что халаты в истерике бьются от подопечного, тут попробуй не отложи кирпичей, когда такое на тебя сердится. Брок невольно подумал о конвое, оставшемся в коридоре, и демонстративно отстегнул шокер. Голубая молния с потрескиванием натянулась между двумя зубцами электродов. Куснула Солдата под ключицей, как змея, коротко — того тряхнуло, но с ног не сбило. Выключенный шокер уткнулся ему в пах. Даже такой ушлепок не хотел получить разряд в яйца, знал, конечно, как это. Замерев в полушаге от Брока, зыркал то на него, то на шокер, будто взвешивал все «против» и «за». Воняло паленым.

— Увянь, — сказал Брок почти ласково, — я сказал, перетопчешься. Будешь залупаться — получишь трепку. Не жалую пытки, но ты так старательно нарываешься, что это уже тянет на БДСМ. Давай, принцесса, выдыхай. Ну хочешь, полежу с тобой рядом? Я теплый, не то что этот твой надувной матрас с ушами. Соглашайся, детка. Да? Дружим? Не сремся?

Солдат нехотя отступил. Маленькая победа. Все же не совсем без мозгов, понимает, что куратором не назначат человека, который не в состоянии дернуть за поводок. Может, даже догоняет, что отсутствие агрессии — не слабость, а те, кто пиздили все время, за каждый чих, боялись его сильнее.

Брок вернул оружие на место и подтолкнул Солдата к лежанке. Тот лег на спину, и в его позе было что-то неприятное, что-то, напоминающее «Кристину». Брок запретил себе думать о том, ебали ли Солдата когда-нибудь — вот такого, не имеющего выбора, все равно что под дулом пистолета двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Кураторы или большие шишки, которым интересно, на какое чудо ушли такие бабки. Могли, наверное. Мало ли извращенцев. Солдат — мужик видный.

— Подвинься, детка, — сказал Брок и лег рядом, толкаясь и вынуждая занять привычную диспозицию: ту, с видео.

Поначалу Солдат очень заметно ждал подлянки, но время шло, а Брок не дергался. По его внутренним часам «досуга» оставалось минут десять, когда этот отмороженный наконец расслабился. Ну, насколько вообще возможно со всем его веселым опытом в Гидре. Приобнял Брока живой рукой, как обнимал свою «Кристину», потом, не встретив сопротивления, запустил ладонь под футболку.

— Не балуй, принцесса, — сказал Брок для порядка, но руку не убрал, и Солдат иногда пошевеливал ею, будто гладил.

Когда запищал таймер в часах, Брок сел, потрепал подопечного по плечу.

— Пошли, парень. Пора баиньки. 

Тот послушно встал и поплелся следом за командиром. Конвой держался на расстоянии, халаты разбегались как тараканы, но Брок чувствовал на себе взгляды. Уважительные: и сам цел, и Солдат не с разбитой рожей. Значит, новый командир — парень не промах, хоть и мудак, не без того.

Солдат неохотно, но без серьезных выебонов дал себя уложить на подготовку, и когда его уже накачивали бог знает какой херней, перед тем как начали стекленеть глаза, повернулся к Броку:

— Нахуй Кристину, у тебя сиськи лучше, — и задорно ткнул языком в щеку.

Брок хмыкнул. Ему определенно нравилась эта опасная ебанутая детка.

В следующий раз, едва разморозившись, Солдат нашел его глазами и сполз на пол без драматичных спецэффектов. Проблевался прицельно в ведро. Такой хороший мальчик, и не скажешь, что машина убийства с припизднутым характером.

— Утречка, свет моих очей, — приветствовал его Брок, и Солдат, оскалившись, ответил ему в тон:

— Привет... куколка.

Не забыл, конечно. Ясно, почему его обнуляли постоянно: куратор облажался, отложил кирпичей от этого взгляда — стереть, заново. Сделали что-нибудь мерзотное с парнем — стереть... Брок мог их понять: Солдат очень быстро терял берега, дисциплину имел в извращенных формах и залупался как только мог. Чтобы договариваться с ним по-хорошему, нужно найти подход.

Что ж, Брока не за красивые глаза называл командиром элитный отряд. Мотивировать он умел не только шокером.

Та первая миссия была коротенькая, Брок решил — пристрелочная. Посмотреть, как он справится с супероружием, он начала и до конца. От знакомства до возвращения в крио. Во второй раз Солдата размораживали уже на пару дней, но почти все время заняло задание — сопровождали какого-то плюгавого хера с горы, как долбаные телохранители, даже драться не пришлось. Солдат шароебился по крышам, снял снайпера и вообще был красавчик.

Заслужил поощрение, так что когда он поймал Брока за футболку, ложась на свой матрас, Брок спорить не стал. Лег рядом «проводить досуг».

И все бы ничего, лежал себе, смотрел в потолок, чувствуя тепло чужой ладони на животе, но потом Солдат мягко и медленно, следя за реакцией, просунул пальцы Броку под ремень.

— Ну и чего кобелишься? — спросил Брок глубокомысленно, ухватив его за запястье, пока этот придурок не успел запустить руку ему в трусы. — Так хорошо поработал, не порть впечатление.

— Ты не хочешь, — утверждение, не вопрос, и Брок сразу вспомнил, что «активное слушание» — еще только самый базовый психологический прием, которым владеет этот супершпион. Тут же по позвоночнику пробежал холодок, не раз выручавший Брока из потенциальной жопы: Солдат — это тебе не парень, подкативший в баре без разбора, Солдат прощупывает границы. Проверяет на вшивость. Какой ты сорт говна, командир Рамлоу, может, ты из этих, может, лежишь тут не потому, что Солдату нужно кого-то обнимать, а нацелился продавить доверие, чтобы потом ебать мозги с особым цинизмом?

— Представь себе, люблю взаимность, — буркнул Брок.

Солдат потерся о его бедро такой «взаимностью», что Брок прикусил язык. Нет бы сказать — я по бабам, прости, сладкий, и свернуть эту тему раз и навсегда!

— Давай так, принцесса, — сказал Брок, все еще надеясь на мирный исход, — ты подрочишь, я покурю, потом вернусь и еще полежу с тобой, идет?

Не прокатило. Солдат помотал башкой и с ухмылкой вернул ему:

— Представь себе, люблю взаимность, — и ткнулся ему в бедро так, будто собирался продолбить дыру, как гребаный дятел.

Мог, наверное. Не членом, хотя, может, и им тоже, но пальцами — однозначно. Крутая суперсильная детка. Брок хмыкнул и сиганул в омут:

— Так. Ладно, — нехуй ломаться, чай, не девственница, — доставай, подрочим и баиньки. Шустро, спортивно, без глупостей, понял? Вы там, — Брок повернул голову условно в угол, — камеры убейте, ушлепки.

Всякое у Брока бывало в раздевалке и в душевой после хорошей тренировки, но еще ни разу — так, чтоб играло очко: с парнем, у которого не все дома и силушки столько, что кадык может выгрызть как яблоко откусить. Даже по молодости, даже со старшими по званию не рисковал так, как сейчас.

Опасность вставляла. Он даже не удивился — знал, что ебанутый, что на адреналине торчит, как наркоман, но чтоб хватать за хрен модификанта-киллера — такого еще не бывало. Хрен, впрочем, весьма годный, в руку лег хорошо, правильно. Брок плюнул на ладонь и сходу взял бодрый темп, когда Солдат еще возился с его штанами, нависая, как капитан футбольной команды над какой-нибудь Мэри Лу. Кто бы сказал Броку, что легендарный Призрак будет постанывать, толкаясь в его кулак, — точно покрутил бы пальцем у виска. Сам он завелся с пол-оборота от всего этого, Брок вообще вспыхивал как спичка, а уж тем более когда такой охуенный мужик лез ему в трусы. Это как-то даже льстило.

— Так? — спросил Солдат, поглаживая его член живой рукой. — Или... так?

Твердые пальцы бионики ощущались на яйцах Брока неожиданно теплыми — не такими, как живая кожа, но теплее, чем он ожидал от металла.

— Детка, да чего уж мелочиться, давай двумя руками, меня хватит, — оскалился Брок, и Солдат усмехнулся:

— Не льсти себе, командир. 

Брок притянул его за яйца, укладывая на себя, и не без удовольствия прижал его член к своему, обхватывая ладонью оба. Солдат щурился от приятных ощущений, дышал через рот и очень заметно боялся отпустить себя. Глядя на его лицо сверху, над собой, Брок подумал — вдул бы, запросто. Может, и стоит когда-нибудь. Неэтично, аморально пользоваться служебным положением, но когда Брока заботили такие вещи? Редко западал на мужиков, последний раз на «дневной» работе заглядывался, уж больно ебабелен Надежда Нации Капитан Америка, но там, ясное дело, не светило, а вот с Солдатом, как ни странно, да. Вел бы себя как положено винтовке — Брок бы не позарился, но вот так, живой и горячий, вызывал желание тряхнуть стариной.

Отзывчивая ебливая детка. Без супрессантов, наверное, вообще огонь.

В крио он в тот раз отбыл как шелковый, халаты испытывали когнитивный диссонанс и ходили вокруг на цыпочках, как саперы, — боялись, что рванет. Техник, по регламенту вводящий первый коктейль препаратов, растерялся, забыв, как подходить к пациенту, когда его не держат всемером. Брок стоял в паре шагов, наблюдал и все время чувствовал, как под мокрой футболкой подсыхает, стягивая кожу, совместный вклад в душевное равновесие проекта «Зимний Солдат».

В какой-то из следующих разов, когда по срокам было где разгуляться, Брок выпинал подопечного на совместную тренировку с командой огневой поддержки: гонять в хвост и в гриву. С прекрасным отморозком они уже были знакомы по миссиям, но пока не приняли в свой тесный кружок: чувствовали себя, верно, чирлидерами при звезде футбольной команды. Брок намеревался долго и муторно это исправлять.

Когда он привез Солдата на один из полигонов Гидры, отряд уже разминался. Им, в общем, один хуй — где, ребята свое дело знают и с командованием спорить не приучены.

— Зоопарк, строиться! — гаркнул Брок с порога, и шеренга тел воздвиглась точно по волшебству. — Десять минут на разогрев, потом делитесь по группам и на полосу, и возьмите с собой этого крокодила. Первый, кто доберется до финиша, получит... — Он прикинул, каких радостей не хватает в жизни Солдата, потому что перегнать модификанта никто в отряде не мог физически, и продолжил: — Доставку из ближайшего ресторана. И пиво. Вице-мисс — только пиво, а последний на финише будет целоваться со мной взасос.

Он с кровожадным удовлетворением отметил, как позеленел Мэтти, самый проблемный из всех его бойцов, уступавший прочим в силе и скорости. Со страху еще придет первым... Брок усмехнулся.

Он хорошо знал своих ребят.

Отряд с Броком шел одним комплектом. Раньше его неизменно радовало, что на любой миссии можно доверить спину без сомнений, но теперь показались из воды зубы рифов: люди, которых он любил как семью, полезли за ним в такое пекло, из которого и не выбраться живьем. Влипли в паутину с веселого разгона. Не учли, что в мире нельзя быть сильным и свободным. Все, кто достаточно силен, чтобы быть оружием, будут прибраны к рукам, а Страйк на доске был пусть не важной фигурой, но и не самой завалящей пешкой.

Одно дело мотаться по голубому шарику, отстреливать всяких уродов, добывать артефакты, охранять «своих» от «чужих», а завтра наоборот. Совсем другое — днем прикрывать спину Капитану Америке, а ночью нянчиться с оружием, которое натаскивают — тут не надо быть умником — явно на его прекрасную белокурую жопу. Рано или поздно все это выльется в феерический, сияющий пиздец, после которого осколков и костей не соберешь.

Брок повернулся туда, где Солдат делал растяжку, нежно прижимаясь к столбу в вертикальном шпагате. Такие, с горой мышц, обычно тянутся из рук вон плохо, но этот терминатор везде дает прикурить даже хорошим бойцам.

Задница у него, опять же, дай бог каждому. Не Роджерс, но тоже… гипнотизирует.

Брок знал своих ребят, но еще не знал Солдата. Смертоносная детка слила вчистую, не заботясь о гордости и репутации. Брок орал на него так, что чуть не сорвал голос, но когда отморозка обошел даже Мэтти, стало понятно: вкусная еда в списке приоритетов супероружия занимает место невысокое. Брок озадаченно подумал, что «сосаться с командиром» для этого уебка — сомнительное наказание, отправил его бегать в полной выкладке и заметил, что очкует, когда вечером пришла пора отводить Солдата в комнату для досуга.

Всегда оставался вариант, что Солдат слил соревнование из чистой вредности, но в это верилось слабо.

Роллинз, сука, на прощание сунул командиру какой-то крем для рук и так гоготал, что было ясно, для каких анальных целей, но Брок зыркнул на него как зверь, и тот сразу сдулся. Шутки становятся не смешными, когда перестают быть только шутками. Обеспокоенный Роллинз забрал подарочек обратно с таким лицом, будто готов хоть сейчас бросаться грудью на защиту командирских тылов, и Брок отвлеченно подумал, что камеры все же отрубали, иначе о его с Солдатом совместной дрочке уже знала бы вся база, включая верного зама.

Солдат ухмылялся как дуралей, идя по коридору. Босой, в тонких хлопковых штанах и футболке, казался совсем другим. Не гибридом от противоестественного союза ниндзя и робокопа — обычным парнем.

А что с железной рукой, так у каждого свои недостатки.

— Чего лыбишься, ушлепок? — рыкнул на него Брок. — Ты что исполнял на тренировке, ты, позор на мои седины?

— Ты обещал взасос, — сказал Солдат.

— Ты охуел? — спросил Брок очень искренне. — Да хоть бы отсос, Солдат! Чтоб больше такого не было, как понял? Выкладываться по полной, пахать, а не устраивать цирк с конями! Ты еще миссию завали ради моих красивых глаз!

Они дошли до комнаты, и Брок сердито втолкнул отморозка в дверной проем. Силу рассчитывать с этим чудом генной инженерии он еще не насобачился, все казалось — слишком, а выходило недостаточно.

— Солдат осознал, — услышал Брок, — в следующий раз будет исполнено все как надо, без цирка и без коней. Если отсосешь за первое место.

Бить в челюсть человека с усиленными костями — глупо, и уж тем более суперсолдата, но гнев подкатил к самому горлу. Первый удар Солдат принял, от второго уклонился, но в ответ не нападал и только защищался.

— Опять сачкуешь, морозильник? — рявкнул Брок, когда очередной его удар был заблокирован, но контра не последовало.

— Директива, — огрызнулся Солдат, — куратора пиздить нельзя.

— Да ты свои директивы на хую вертел! Ты доигрался уже, поздняк метаться, давай, ни в чем себе не отказывай! — рыкнул Брок и немедленно вмазался спиной в дверь: Солдат показывал зубки.

Тяжелое тело придавило, распластало — не вздохнуть. Вырвав руку из захвата, Брок пробил локтем в горло, на пару секунд сумел спихнуть с себя чужой вес, но тот снова навалился, обездвиживая. Лицо Солдата маячило очень близко, и Брок подумал было дать ему лбом по носу, но Солдат дернулся навстречу раньше и прижался ртом ко рту. Брок не успел даже возмутиться, как был укушен и облизан, потом еще раз, потом Солдат выпустил его на пару мгновений, давая время схватиться за шокер, но Брок проебал шанс — оттолкнул руками.

Тут же снова дался спиной о косяк: детке нравится пожестче. Ну или детка пизданутая в край, что скорее.

Металлическая рука вцепилась в ремни кобуры. Расширенные зрачки как дыры от пуль. Тонкие штаны натянулись в паху.

Детка хочет.

Оружию не положено ничего хотеть. Тем более — кого-то. Тем более — командира.

От адреналина рубит мозги.

Победить.

Завалить.

Завали еще такого. Зубы сталкиваются, больно, солоно во рту и губы красные, как вишни.

Пара ударов в солнечное сплетение, кулаком под ребра, сгибается, отступает, преследовать. Запинается о матрас и падает на спину, враз увеличив расстояние, и будто слетает морок.

Вполсилы отвечал, даже, наверное, в четверть, и матрас... ебаное супероружие не может запнуться. Не так по-идиотски. 

Колени врозь, взгляд — у мертвого встанет. Манит, как болотные огни.

Рыкнув, Брок навалился сверху, и Солдат сжал его бедрами, будто добился ровно того, чего хотел. Приподнял задницу, извернулся, отшвырнул в угол штаны, содрал с себя футболку, едва не встав на мостик. Брок от такого родео аж поплыл, тараня членом ширинку. Рванул болты, отстраненно порадовавшись, что тактическую униформу шьют из крепкой ткани, вжался было, но каким-то чудовищным усилием тормознул себя.

— Эй, — сказал он хрипло, — хули мы тут исполняем, детка, а? Может, по-хорошему разойдемся?

Солдат со стоном подался навстречу, забросил ноги Броку на поясницу.

— Давай, командир, — выдохнул в шею, — хочу.

— Ебаный Роллинз со своим ебаным кремом. Знал бы — взял бы. Блядь. Блядский боже. Не порвешься, принцесса?

— На мне заживает.

Растягивал, разрабатывал сразу головкой, по слюне, поебывал мелко, вцепившись в свой ствол рукой — не засадить сдуру, у технопринцессы, может, жопа с регенерацией, а Броку Рамлоу после такого экстрима ходить враскоряку, как ковбой. Внутри невыносимо ухало, пульсировало, как басы на рейве, и не то чтобы у Брока давно не было в ком помочить хуй, но вот такая бурная реакция — так чуть ли не впервые с подросткового возраста. Тело под ним — охуенное, идеальное — металось и выгибалось, пытаясь трахнуться об него в своем ритме, Брок позабыл даже, что эта сладкая детка может свернуть ему шею быстрее, чем он потянется за шокером. Кто, какой в глаза долбящийся импотент сделал хладнокровного киллера из принцессы, которую из постели бы не выпускать, трахать, отсасывать, вылизывать и снова трахать, блядский боже. Задница, и так тесная, сжалась как тиски, и на футболку, на кобуру брызнуло, в спину впились пальцы.

— Блядь, — выдавил из себя Брок, — ...я хочу вот это вот без супрессантов.

Поплывший Солдат спустил ноги с его крестца и смотрел пьяно, хорошо. Не дергался, не отталкивал, и Брок заставил себя замереть, не подаваться навстречу жадной тесноте и только двигать рукой на члене, додрачивая этот странный недопересекс. Вроде и засадил на полшишечки, но все так... слишком. Солдат мягко притянул его голову к себе, коснулся губами подбородка, зыркнул снизу вверх — да? Нет? И поцеловал, как хотел, ворвался в рот, вылизал, выебал прямо в мозг. Брок задергал рукой и спустил, не доставая, в тугую задницу, и ведь хуй поймешь, подрочил или трахнулся.

Вынув, обтер совершенно не по-джентльменски о бедро Солдата, завалился рядом. Нащупал курево в кармане, вытряхнул из пачки зажигалку детке на грудь, прикурил. Солдат протянул руку, и Брок без возражений вложил сигарету в его пальцы.

— Детка, ты еще и куришь?

— Я вообще дофига дефективный.

— Я заметил, — хмыкнул Брок, потирая челюсть.

— Обнулишь? — спросил Солдат, возвращая ему сигарету, и Брок пожал плечами:

— По инструкции ты уже бинго собрал, а для приказа достаточно и одного пункта.

Солдат кивнул, будто соглашаясь с его решением.

— Я уже с прошлого раза ждал. Иначе бы так не залупался. — Он рассмеялся, но Брок расслышал фальшь.

— Это больно? — спросил он.

— Засунь голову в микроволновку и узнаешь. Ненавижу эту ебанину. Но... — он перевернулся, оперся Броку на грудь — тяжелый, сука, еле дышалось под ним, — наверное, так даже лучше. Если я забуду, будет опять как в первый раз. Сможешь со всей строгостью, как надо, чтоб я боялся подкатывать яйца к тебе. Хотя... я все равно буду, наверное.

— Любишь ты себе нервы мотать, — хмыкнул Брок.

— У меня мало развлечений.

— А если я тебе скажу, что это не первый? Что я тебя ебал по всей базе, что ребята мои тебя по кругу с хуя на хуй передавали, а я обнулял потом?

Лицо Солдата напряглось, но потом снова разгладилось.

— Значит, ты не стоил того, чтоб тебя вспомнить.

— Ты со всеми своими кураторами ебался?

— Архивы почитай. Меня стирали, откуда я знаю.

И потом, подумав:

— Нет.

— Зимний, — Брок запустил пальцы в его волосы, они щекотно скользили, — я пизжу. Это первый.

Солдат устроил голову у него на плече, и это ощущалось почему-то очень правильно. И называть его — Зимним, деткой, да как угодно, только не этим чудовищным, безликим, как инвентарный номер, словом.

— Нахуя тебе было со мной целоваться?

— Нравишься.

— Угу. Особенно мой большой и твердый шокер. Тебе все мозги, видать, прожарило на этом ебучем кресле.

— Командир, — сказал он без тени улыбки, — ты вкусно пахнешь, и тебя не хочется убить. Многие люди ебутся и с меньшей степенью симпатии. Обнуляй. Не хочу знать, что ты можешь по-человечески. В конце концов, это действительно дестабилизирует.

В люто ненавистное кресло он сел сам, без полдюжины винтовок, держащих его на прицеле, без шокеров, без транков. Капу из рук Брока принял как яд.

Брок не верил ни на грош этой отмазке с дестабилизацией, но приказ об обнулении подписал. Формально показания были: проебаная тренировка демонстрировала неповиновение. Не то чтобы эта ситуация напрягала — с Солдатом можно сговориться, хоть он и выебывается, а значит, с точки зрения Брока, все окей. Детка в любом случае нестабильная по умолчанию.

Но, может, Солдату просто хочется забыть, как командир долбил его в жопу, делая вид, что кого-то тут заботит чье-либо мнение и сомнительное согласие. Может, Броку Рамлоу даже немного любопытно, как выглядит стирание памяти.

Брок никогда не считал себя человеком с моральными принципами и склонностью к эмпатии, но глядя на то, что творилось с Солдатом в кресле, он понял, что не обнулит того больше никогда. Даже если его «дестабилизация» начнет мешать на миссиях.

Такое нельзя делать с живым человеком. Просто нельзя, ни с кем. Даже с ебаными террористами, а уж тем более — со своими. Этот запах — как у зубного или в крематории — въелся в одежду и в волосы, Брок раза четыре остервенело намыливался с ног до головы, но вытравить его так и не сумел. Как вымыть из памяти вой дистиллированной боли, он не знал тем более. Рассудок требовал нажраться вискаря до животного состояния, но нужно было на работу — на первую, «дневную», где Брок Рамлоу и его команда были за хороших парней.

Если когда-то он и питал иллюзии, что все эти организации — просто разные сорта говна на дороге в неизбежную антиутопию, то время все расставило по местам. Виной тому были ебаные суперы: один — вещь Гидры, живая иллюстрация бесчеловечного обращения, второй — честь и совесть во плоти, но тоже кукла, просто еще не успевшая понять, что у нее в жопе кулак кукловода. Сложно осознать, что ты встал не на ту сторону, когда они все не те. Идеология — шлюха, которая раздвигает ноги в любую сторону. Все, что имеет хоть какое-то постоянство — это личные убеждения. И Роджерс, черт бы его побрал... В нем есть этот стержень. Эта сияющая наивность, вера, что все еще может быть хорошо. Он даже умереть умудрился так, чтобы мир стал лучше, гребаный Иисус из Бруклина, в первый раз получилось, наверняка умудрится и во второй, когда все это говнище с Озарением выпадет на вентилятор.

В принципе, когда раскинешь мозгами по асфальту, становится уже как-то пофиг, за какую сторону ты сдох. Но не Роджерсу. Не гребаному Роджерсу.

Брок много думал в последнее время. Больше, чем мог себе позволить, учитывая, сколько раз его контузило на миссиях.

Ровно через пять часов после того, как Зимний Солдат кончил и через четыре после того, как об этом забыл, его лицо плеснулось Броку в глаза в наименее подходящем месте: с маленькой фотографии в рамке на столе Капитана Америки. У аккуратного, педантичного даже Роджерса всегда беспорядок в кабинете: он не читал с экрана, а распечатывал каждый е-мейл, как старая бабка, и столешница моментально захламлялась. Брок в ту же секунду накрепко позабыл, что там за очередную бюрократическую херь принес Кэпу на подпись, потому что когда тот сдвинул стопку распечаток к краю, рамка, обычно развернутая изображением «туда», опрокинулась. Брок машинально подхватил ее, чтобы поставить на место. Это была копия старой, черно-белой фотографии, видимо, всего взвода, но обрезанная со всех сторон, так, что почти все лица остались за кадром, кроме парня, очень похожего на Стива Роджерса, и рядом с ним — того, кто называл Брока командиром.

Того, кто убивал для Гидры.

Того, кто кончал у Брока на хую.

Того, кто в ебучем кресле выл, срывая голос.

— Сослуживцы, — сказал Роджерс, но скулы у него порозовели так, будто он соврал или, как это называется, подкорректировал правду.

Так же не могло быть? Не бывает все так просто, так сложно, настолько... вот так. В инструкции не было имени, но они там, в Гидре, они же не могли не знать. Не могли просто выкупить у комми суперсолдата, не озаботившись тем, откуда он вообще взялся.

Или могли?

Брок смотрел на его лицо, на эту печаль в глазах, граничащую с болью внутри, и внезапно очень четко осознал, что за «Сти...» шептал Зимний Солдат своей надувной кукле. Внутри парадоксально затеплилось дурацкое необъяснимое чувство, что пазл сложился.

Броку было принципиально похуй, кто сядет на Железный Трон. Человек, который надеется, что все можно решить разговорами, не делает карьеру в армии. Кто-то всегда отдает трудные приказы, а кто-то другой — такой, как Брок, — берет под козырек и идет делать грязную работу. Ничего личного — пока личное не появилось и, щелкнув, не вошло в пазы. Был Зимний, застрявший в непрерывном цикле насилия и боли. Был Роджерс с его наивными идеалами и верой в светлое будущее. И был Брок, который хотел бы, чтобы оба они улыбались, глядя на него.

И не важно, кто там отдает приказы, важно — быть на той стороне, где такое возможно. Где Роджерс не побрезгует пожать ему руку. Где Зимний не побоится быть с ним честным.

Это наивное будущее стоило того, чтобы сколотить его своими руками или сдохнуть в процессе. Даже если шансы сдохнуть сильно перевешивали. Трахать — так принцессу, красть — так миллион, а сытая жизнь и теплый сортир — для слабаков. В конце концов, Брок уже очень давно свыкся с мыслью, что его судьба — белеть костями где-нибудь в пустыне около мексиканской границы.

Но вот то, что Капитан Америка неровно дышал когда-то к парню, которого теперь называют Зимним Солдатом, — хорошая новость. Козырь в рукаве, если правильно сыграть.

То личное, которое ставит их окончательно — на одну сторону.

Обнуленный Солдат после разморозки снова разыграл пантомиму из фильма ужасов с девочкой из колодца, едва не подметая пол длинными патлами, от геля склеенными в сосульки. Униженное, беспомощное существо. Увидишь таким — и вроде не так страшно, когда перед тобой встает, развернув плечи, суперсолдат, лучшее оружие Гидры. И уже не хочется продавить, проверить, как далеко можно зайти с его безоговорочным послушанием. Осознанное самосохранение. Солдат бережет себя от ублюдков, идет на хитрости, на психологический прием. Брока это порадовало почему-то, будто он причастен к секрету супердетки.

— Ты меня помнишь? — спросил Брок, и Солдат с трудом поднялся.

— Командир, — сказал он, подумав, — Рамлоу.

— Молодец, детка. Давай, пошли греться.

Брок оттащил подопечного в душевую, подставив плечо. Подумав, кивнул на дверь конвою, привычно вставшему по периметру:

— Покурите, парни.

Конвоиры, переглянувшись, потянулись на выход. Возражать старшему по рангу дураков не было.

Дверь закрылась. Брок включил душ, поманил Зимнего — тот стоял возле Берты, как приучили. Подойдя, все так же молча встал под струи, закрыл глаза и застыл.

— Ну ты как вообще? — спросил Брок, опираясь плечом на кафельную стену. Близко — брызги долетают даже до лица, оседают водяной пылью. Ботинкам похуй, а вот штаны будут мокрые.

— Функционирование восстановлено на восемьдесят процентов, все системы в норме.

— Ты раньше шутил, чтоб я тебе спинку потер.

— Воспоминания отсутствуют, — отозвался Солдат глухо, и Брок вздохнул.

— Я тебя обнулил. Не стоило мне этого делать.

— Решение командира обсуждению не подлежит.

Что с ним делать таким? В тот, первый раз Брок бы принял за чистую монету такое послушание, но теперь... Помнил он, нет? Брок знал Зимнего другим. Наглым, нарывистым, с собственными хотелками. Ему бы сказать — Зимний, я не умею в извинения. Давай, детка, оттаивай. Нахуй инструкции, я не буду тебя обнулять, вспоминай. Можно. Меня, себя, все. Хотелось взять за жопу, притянуть к себе, спросить — тебя там хорошо прополоскали или мои размороженные головастики резвятся в кишках? — но за такое даже тот, знакомый Зимний мог сломать ему руку. Хотелось доебаться. Добиться хоть какой-то человеческой реакции.

Наверное, надо оставить его в покое. Дать освоиться, отогреться, в конце концов. У Брока так себе с терпением.

— Пять минут на помывку, время пошло.

Он вышел из душевой, достал пачку с куревом, кто-то поднес огня. Парни из конвоя косились на мокрые штаны, но у них хватило ума не комментировать.

Солдат вел себя образцово. Исполнял приказы, не пиздел, даже не смотрел по сторонам — только в одну точку. Идеальное оружие, каким его хотела видеть Гидра. Слишком идеальное. Брок сидел напротив него в джете — их послали к черту на рога, в какую-то страну, которую фиг найдешь на карте без микроскопа — и думал: какого хуя, его же обнуляли сто раз. Не мог же сто первый добить наконец. Значит...

Брок внимательно следил за лицом напротив, но ни намека на мимику, ни одного косого взгляда не сумел поймать. Пустота. Либо детка успешно прикидывается овощем, либо там и вправду никого нет дома.

Брок не мог решить, что пугало его больше.

Потом стало не до того. В микростране кипел совсем не соответствующих масштабов пиздец, на улицах стреляли, в джунглях сыпались за шиворот змеи, воздух был влажный и горячий, провонявший жжеными покрышками. Солдат словил пулю, и его пришлось зашивать наживую прямо под кустом, пустяковая рана для модификанта, но все это бесило. Постоянный металлический привкус крови на языке, ебаная жара, команда на взводе. Они еле выбрались из липкого болота, потом четверо суток ждали эвакуации, грязные по самые ноздри, и во всем этом не было ничего нового или непреодолимого, но выматывало вусмерть.

Когда одним поздним вечером расстегнулась молния палатки и заебавшийся, по-человечески заебавшийся Зимний вполз к нему под бок, Брок ничего не стал говорить и просто подгреб его поближе. Вокруг них немедленно образовалось пустое пространство, хотя еще минуту назад было тесно плечам и периодически переругивались то тут, то там, закидывая друг на друга конечности.

— Блядь. Он нас не передушит как цыплят? — послышалось из темноты, и тут же с другой стороны отозвалось:

— Да пусть хоть съест, заебало все.

— Пиздеть команды не было, — проворчал Брок и вырубился намертво. То ли парни храпеть боялись, то ли с деткой в обнимку было спокойно, то ли взяла свое усталость, но он выспался впервые за все эти дни.

Утром в палатке были только он и Зимний. Брок высвободил из-под него руку, потряс, восстанавливая кровообращение, глянул на часы. Для побудки рановато; парням, видать, не спалось с непредсказуемым социопатом под боком. Брок посмотрел на его лицо и напоролся на внимательный взгляд.

— Херово?

Брок вдруг вспомнил почему-то, как шил его рану, кудахтая как наседка: «Потерпи, детка, уже немного осталось, давай, сладкий, не дергайся, я сейчас, почти, детка, детка, детка». Как после этого смотрел на него Роллинз: с восхищенным ужасом.

— Уже лучше, — вздохнул Зимний и виновато опустил голову, будто проебался.

— Ну и к чему был этот цирк? — спросил Брок, убирая от его лица грязнущие, слипшиеся волосы, в которых виднелись не то чьи-то засохшие мозги, не то говно местных павианов.

Зимний повел металлическим плечом.

— С некоторыми так легче.

Брок не стал переспрашивать, о ком он: и так ясно. Но еще ясно, что...

— Ты их всех помнишь? Ты вообще... все помнишь?

Зимний отвел взгляд, и Брок вспомнил, что они в гребаной палатке посреди лагеря с кучей людей. За палаткой в недалеком болоте квакали жабы, а сверху переругивались не то птицы, не то обезьяны, торопясь проораться до того, как войдет в силу жара. Если прислушаться, можно расслышать, как переговариваются ребята из отряда у потухшего костра, зевая, раздувают угли, чтобы вскипятить воды на кофе, и храп в соседних палатках. Связь работала настолько из рук вон, что годилась только для отсылки координат лагеря, и на много миль вокруг единственные жучки были те, которые ползали.

Более «с глазу на глаз» в современном мире просто не существовало.

— Многое, — сказал Зимний нехотя.

— И «до»?

Зимний долго молчал, глядя в одну точку, и Брок уже подумал было, что тот опять включил дурачка, но ответа все же дождался.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Так меня звали.

В голове Брока заиграл тот звук, после которого из «однорукого бандита» начинают безудержно сыпаться фишки. Он не ошибся тогда, разглядев на старой фотографии выцветшего и потрепанного с тех пор Солдата: это и вправду он, армейский приятель Кэпа. Близкий, если верить нежному румянцу.

— А Роджерс? Ты же помнишь Роджерса? Капитан Америка, такой здоровяк, сиськи по два кило, охуенная задница? Правильный до зубовного скрежета?

— Он называл меня Баки, — улыбнулся Зимний, — и тогда он еще не был здоровяком.

Брок вылупился на эту улыбку — самое живое выражение, которое он видел на лице Зимнего. В полумраке лицо это сливалось в камуфляж из грязных пятен и тактической краски, но выдавали улыбку даже не блеснувшие зубы, а глаза.

— Хочешь, буду называть тебя по имени? — спросил Брок.

— Мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня Зимним. И деткой. И принцессой, — Зимний мягким, кошачьим движением перетек к нему на грудь, потерся всем телом, — и мне нравится называть тебя Командиром. Ты первый, кого хочется не уебать, а выебать.

Если б они не провели пару недель в лесах, подтираясь листьями и в заскорузлых от кровищи шмотках, Брок разложил бы его прямо там. Вонь собственных носков он чуял даже через ботинки, впрочем, в палатке, где ночевали полдюжины потных мужиков, духан стоял такой, что хоть топор вешай.

— Доберемся до душа — отсосу тебе, — решил Брок, лапая его за задницу, вминая в себя бедрами, — срать я хотел на субординацию, я вообще парень широких взглядов.

— Доберемся до душа — отсосу тебе, пока ты отсасываешь мне, — мурлыкнул в ухо Зимний.

— Еще одно слово, и я начну прямо здесь.

— Мне доводилось тихариться по палаткам, правда, палатки тогда были попроще, но зато Капитану Америке полагалась некоторая приватность, чем мы пользовались регулярно.

— Я думал, Роджерс только в темноте под одеялом может, исключительно в миссионерской и после свадьбы, — хмыкнул Брок.

Зимний мягко рассмеялся.

— Стив с дамочками всегда держал руки строго на талии, оттого его и считали блюстителем нравственности. Католическая семья, миссис Роджерс не пережила бы, если б узнала, что ее мальчик пускает слюну на военных не только из чувства патриотизма.

Броку понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы уложить услышанное в голове — и охуеть. Капитан Америка — по мужикам. Каждый раз, когда Кэп смущенно отворачивался от всех в душевой, каждый раз, когда они вжимались друг в друга во время спарринга, каждый раз, когда Брок отпускал какую-нибудь плоскую шуточку в полной уверенности, что ее просто не поймут, Капитан Америка реально был по мужикам.

— Скажи мне, что Роджерс дает в жопу, — едва не застонал он.

— Стив был парень «хоть куда». Сверху, снизу. Если кончал первым, мог потом засунуть язык мне в зад и довести рукой, у нас это называлось «сыграть на ржавом тромбоне», но если при нем сказать «жопа», открутит язык, не без того. Это я семьдесят лет среди военных, а его ма всю жизнь одергивала: «Стивен, не выражайся».

— Так это тебя он в свою палатку таскал!

— Да мы еще до войны друг к другу в окно лазили.

— Ну и как, блядь, жить теперь с этим знанием? — Брок с силой вжался в него бедрами, в красках представляя идеальную задницу Кэпа у Зимнего на члене. — Хорошо ж ты его шпилил, если у него до сих пор на столе твоя фотка в рамке.

Зимний вздрогнул, будто его ткнули шокером в подмышку, и стало ясно, что там, внутри этой черепной коробки, еще очень немало «Баки». Куда больше, чем принято считать. Куда больше, чем было бы резонно. Не то чтобы прям очень много, но...

Кэпу хватит за глаза.

— Вспоминать то, что было давно, не больно и не опасно, — сказал Зимний, проступая сквозь черты солнечного парня из сороковых, — если не палиться, можно перебирать воспоминания как бусины, что было, то прошло. Но думать о том, что сейчас... Что он где-то есть... Что однажды меня пошлют за ним...

Он замолчал, и Брок почти физически почувствовал, что подопечному сорвало резьбу. От возбуждения не осталось и следа, черные дыры зрачков затопили глаза по самые белки. Зимний завис. Брок хорошо помнил страницы со списком предшественников: за последний год или около того — примерно с тех пор, как разморозили Кэпа, — Солдату чаще меняли кураторов, чем чинили доспех. Детку клинило как не в себя.

— Зимний, — позвал Брок, но тот не реагировал, только часто дышал. — Солдат! Отчет о состоянии!

— Дестабилизация, — не без труда выдавил Зимний, — учащенное сердцебиение, озноб, головокружение, позывы к тошноте.

— Дыши, детка. Потом будет потом, сейчас ты здесь, со мной, — Брок взял его лицо в ладони, пытаясь поймать взгляд этих страшных черных глаз, но они все еще смотрели сквозь него, — тебе не приказывали убивать Роджерса. Еще нет. Тебе не надо ничего решать прямо сейчас. Слушай мой голос. Давай на воздух, пятьдесят отжиманий, потом ты валишь в джунгли и находишь нам мяса. Все под контролем. Ты справишься. Я что-нибудь придумаю, мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы тебе не пришлось убивать своего бывшего. Да хоть всю Гидру подорвем нахуй, я не идейный, меня не ебет. Ты мне веришь? Давай, пошел.

Зимний стартанул из положения лежа, удивительно, что не вынес палатку. Крепко его приложило, впрочем, Брок понимал. Легко сказать кому-то «ничего личного» и спустить курок, когда у тебя и впрямь ничего личного, но если поставить Зимнего перед выбором — убить любимого человека или ослушаться палачей, которые дрессировали его семьдесят лет, — Зимний не просто зависнет.

Зимний, блядь, выдаст «синий экран смерти».

Брок выбрался из палатки, потянулся, перешагнул через ноги отжимающегося Зимнего и добрел до костерка. Небритый Роллинз без вопросов сунул ему в руки горячую алюминиевую кружку, и Брок успел сделать пару глотков, прежде чем почувствовал, что в горло льется кипяток.

— Что это с Белоснежкой? — спросил кто-то, кивнув на Зимнего.

— Кризис, — сипло отозвался Брок.

Он обвел взглядом своих людей. С каждым из них они прошли огонь, воду, медные трубы, свинцовый град, кровь, текилу, носилки, вертолеты, могилы друзей, гнойные бинты, пустыни, болота и асфальт, правду и ложь, вой зениток и тишину пустых квартир. Каждый из них не по разу прикрывал ему спину, за каждым из них он возвращался в ад.

— Мы в полной жопе, парни, — сказал он честно.

— Что, вертушка не прилетит? Да ну, командир, доберемся и на своих, у нас патроны, Солдат, еда по джунглям бегает, мы тут месяцами можем держаться! Только в душ бы, конечно...

Роллинз не глядя швырнул в Мэтти не то шишкой, не то орехом, и тот заткнулся. Брок даже не взглянул на дурачка: он смотрел на Роллинза, своего зама, своего друга, того, который держал руку на пульсе всей команды. 

— Ты о том, о чем я думаю? — спросил Роллинз мрачно.

— Я о том, о чем ты думаешь, — отозвался Брок, — кажется, я собираюсь исполнить феерическую ебанину в лучших традициях камикадзе. Все, кому нравится дышать, могут запасаться свежими паспортами и валить в Аргентину, я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы прикрыть вам жопы.

Роллинз угрюмо отсалютовал ему кружкой, и до самого возвращения Зимнего с тушей местной свиньи через плечо все молчали, придавленные масштабом грядущего пиздеца.


	2. Парень хоть куда и тостер

А в понедельник — страшно сказать, два дня спустя, два дня, в которые уместились сороконожки, палатки, расстрелянное очередями звезд небо, раскаленный аэродром, душ с горячей водой, пиво после сытного ужина, чистая постель, зубная щетка, спортзал, отчеты, рот Зимнего на члене, даже ебаный бейсбол по ящику, — в понедельник Брок шел на «дневную» работу и не чувствовал под собой земли. Было весело и страшно, но больше весело, потому что «страшно» он запил текилой в баре и бензодиазепинами на кухне.

Поднимался на лифте и чувствовал себя как человек, собравшийся прыгать с парашютом и забывший парашют.

В кабинете Роджерса его встретил уже привычный бардак. Рамка с фотографией переместилась на другую сторону от монитора, подальше от загребущих лап — Кэп ревностно оберегал лик бывшего от гнусных взглядов. С минуту Брок наблюдал за тем, как двигается серебристо-синий «Паркер», оставляя на документах росчерк с обязательной звездочкой над i — не иначе как дизайном подписи Кэпа занимались в бюро пропаганды. Светлые волосы Надежды Нации казались выгоревшими на солнце, и Брок подумал, что если валять такого по сену, в волосах запутаются соломинки, это было бы красиво. Он опустился грудью на многочисленные распечатки, чтобы глазами быть на одном уровне с Кэпом, и задушевно спросил:

— Роджерс, а правда, что у тебя с сорок пятого года не было мужика?

Солнечная нежность слетела с Капитана Америки, как маска.

— Вы что себе позволяете...

— Все. Жрать после шести, курить в постели, трахаться без гандона. Все себе позволяю, тебя вот только пока позволить себе не могу, но, как видишь, решил взять яйца в кулак и рискнуть здоровьем. Так что, правда или ты уже успел с кем-то обменяться жидкостями после своего Баки?

Лицо напротив выдало такую гамму от омерзения до возмущения, что Брок аж залюбовался, но Кэп не подвел: зацепился за крючочек по имени «Баки», нахмурился. Многие ли знали это прозвище? Про Кэпа, как про любого неженатого селебрити, ходили порой всякие домыслы, но случайно попасть в десятку — с явками и паролями — надо еще умудриться, так что можно надеяться, что он хоть напряжется.

— Рамлоу, я не знаю, откуда вы черпаете информацию, но...

Брок предостерегающе вскинул руку, потом постучал по воображаемому наушнику — как на миссиях, и Роджерс немедленно заткнулся: сказывался вбитый рефлекс, все же не зря они все это время работали вместе. Где конкретно стоят жучки у кэпа в кабинете, Брок не знал, — только то, что они есть. Он обвел настороженным взглядом лампы на потолке, стол, погребенный под бумагами, не переставая молоть чепуху. Давай, Роджерс, соображай. Что-то явно не так. Думай, почему Брок Рамлоу внезапно пытается тебя подснять, но при этом озирается, как псих. Включи паранойю.

— Твои семьдесят лет сухостоя легко подлечить. Давай, соглашайся. Я в койке универсален, я как горизонтальный тостер: могу сверху, могу снизу, но отжарю как следует в любом случае. Могу и дать, и взять, и на ржавом тромбоне сыграть, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Поехали в какое-нибудь тихое место прямо сейчас.

Роджерс смотрел брезгливо, как миллениал на внезапный ку-клукс-клановский колпак в чулане любимого дедушки.

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы меня не разочаруете, Рамлоу, — процедил он не без сарказма и решительно сдернул куртку с вешалки.

Брок перевел дыхание. Кажется, дошло.

Из лифта, спускаясь в гараж, Роджерс отзвонился всем, кому положено знать о его передвижениях, и предупредил, что отлучился по личным делам. На Брока поглядывал сурово, но ничего не говорил. В машине они продолжали молчать: на всех гаджетах, способных звонить, прослушка стояла почти однозначно. Телефон отправился в бардачок, Роджерс, поколебавшись, забросил свой следом. Брок свернул на парковку первого попавшегося мотеля, который выглядел так, будто можно подхватить что-нибудь, только прикоснувшись к дверной ручке, и снял номер на час. Роджерс, пряча медийную рожу под козырьком бейсболки, скептически наблюдал за его переговорами на забранном решеткой ресепшене.

В номере они почти синхронно выложили глушилки на прикроватную тумбочку — к кровати было страшно даже приближаться. Брок вынул сканер и обошел маленькое помещение по периметру, чувствуя, как прилипают к полу ботинки. Не обнаружив ни камер, ни микрофонов — слишком дешевое место, чтобы тут было за кем следить, — он убрал сканер и обернулся к Роджерсу.

— Рамлоу, либо ваше поистине людоедское чувство юмора доведет вас сегодня до выговора, либо случилось что-то крайне серьезное.

— Сегодня, Кэп, знаменательный день, когда у одного звездно-полосатого котенка откроются глазки на то, что происходит у него под носом. Надеюсь это пережить, но если вдруг нет, то моей последней волей завещаю все свое имущество фонду по реабилитации кукушки бывшим военнопленным.

— Кто прослушивает мой кабинет?

— Да кто тебя только не прослушивает, там жучков как клопов в этой кровати. Свои, чужие, а также те, кто и нашим, и вашим. Универсалы. Горизонтальные тостеры... вроде меня.

Это не новость, разумеется — кабинеты руководства избавляли от жучков как минимум раз в месяц, но те все равно появлялись там с завидной регулярностью.

— Рамлоу, вы пытаетесь мне что-то сказать? — спросил Роджерс ласково, но с нажимом, и Брок сдержанно кивнул.

— Амнистия для меня, моего отряда... и еще одного парня. Хотя ему-то, думаю, и без моей помощи перепадет. За красивые серые глаза.

— Вы немало хотите, а я отнюдь не убежден, что оно того стоит. На кого вы работаете?

Брок потер переносицу.

— Роджерс. Не тупи, перевербовывай. Я тебе уже наговорил на срок с этой стороны и пулю в затылок — с той.

Он почти прямым текстом заявил, что двойной агент, и теперь все его ребята под подозрением. Даже Роджерс должен оценить, какой это риск — и стресс. Понять, что на такое идут только когда все смертельно серьезно. Подержать за ручку, помочь решиться.

— Я приложу все усилия. Если та информация, которую вы сможете мне предоставить...

— Гидра, Роджерс. Я в Гидре, точнее, она во мне — по самые помидоры. И я солью тебе всех, кого знаю, снизу доверху, а заполирую неполным списком тех, кого убрали за последние пару лет, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, Роджерс, откуда у меня этот список, что делал я и какие приказы отдавал другим. Амнистия. Впрочем, блядь, Роджерс, я согласен уже даже на срок в каком-нибудь теплом месте, я просто хочу остановить этот пиздец.

Глаза Роджерса, на мгновение ставшие ледяными, смотрели внимательно, как будто он включил Бонда и затолкал куда-то на глубину все то, что мог бы сказать подонку Рамлоу. Он слушал, и Брока понесло, хотя ему ничего, ни-че-го не пообещали, теперь уже было все равно.

— Я думал, ты мне сразу рыло начистишь, — сказал он, уже охрипнув после долгого, долгого монолога, тянувшего примерно на три расстрела, — что, хочешь дождаться официальных протоколов, чтоб отпиздить за все подряд по списку?

— Начистить вам физиономию я еще успею. Мы все кого-то предавали и делали то, чего хотели бы не делать, — ответил Роджерс устало, — я знаю, что вам могли не оставить выбора. Методы подобных организаций... Вы сделали выбор сегодня, и я благодарен вам за это. Вы на моей стороне, даже если вам пришлось проделать долгий трудный путь. «Одному кающемуся грешнику радуются больше, чем девяносто девяти праведникам, не имеющим нужды в покаянии». Воскресная школа, Рамлоу, не надо на меня так смотреть. В мои времена это было нормально. И мне совершенно нет необходимости вам доверять для того, чтобы поверить в реальность угрозы. Я боролся против Гидры в сороковых, и я знаю, насколько живуч этот паразит.

В дверь забарабанили, и неприятный, визгливый голос приказал выметаться: оплаченный час истек. Брок проорал в ответ что-то подходящее по случаю, от чего у Кэпа, должно быть, свернулись в трубочку уши, но тот воздержался от нравоучений. Гребаный мальчик из воскресной школы, блядь. Еще небось и на клиросе пел.

Роджерс взял с тумбочки глушилку и сунул в карман, давая понять, что разговор окончен, но тут же снова повернулся к Броку:

— Полагаю, нам лучше поддерживать видимость неуставных отношений. Раз уж теперь все заинтересованные стороны думают...

— ...что мы тут трахались как кошки? — Брок ухмыльнулся. Кто вообще поверит, что Непорочный Роджерс поехал в мотель поразвлечься с командиром своей группы огневой поддержки, да еще и в рабочее время? Им придется быть очень, очень убедительными. — Заметано. Лапать тебя прилюдно, отправлять дикпики на телефон и палиться по углам без штанов. Мне нравится этот план, не все ж мне издалека дрочить на твою прекрасную жопу. Хоть потрогаю гордость нации.

— О эти беззастенчивые нравы века свободной любви, — хмыкнул Роджерс, нежно алея ушами. — Так я не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы... что ваши предпочтения... позволят вам достоверно изобразить влечение ко мне? Вы избрали весьма нетривиальный способ прикрытия.

— Не сомневайся, Кэп, достоверней только снафф. От твоей красоты даже убежденный натурал запоет Бродвейские мюзиклы, а уж я-то никогда не страдал стойкостью моральных ориентиров.

Роджерс улыбнулся.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, это у многих отобьет аппетит за мной шпионить.

Брок представил себе парочку сценариев. Это определенно нельзя оставить просто так, агентов на прослушке ожидали веселые и насыщенные дни. Он окликнул Роджерса на полдороге к двери:

— Эй, так, может, прямо сразу и трахнемся? Для конспирации, само собой!

— На этом? — фыркнул Роджерс, кивнув на кровать. — Ни за что.

Место его волнует. Не возмутительное предложение, даже не грубость, к которой он вечно доебывается... Роджерс прикрутил Капитана и на мгновение открыл мягкое подбрюшье? Впору вспомнить, что у него ведь на самом деле не было мужика с сорок пятого года и взгляд иногда на долю секунды становится голодным, прежде чем Капитан снова берет себя в руки.

Брок оценил.

Они вышли из мотеля, щурясь на свету, будто провели неделю в пещере. В машине Роджерс включил радио — не какие-то там ретрошлягеры, не современную дребедень, а старый добрый рок — из середины между его временем и этим.

— Роджерс, ты полон сюрпризов, как мусорный бак в тупике за «Севен-Элевен», — хмыкнул Брок и прибавил громкости.

Уже на парковке в гараже Роджерс повернулся к нему, дождался, пока Брок заглушит двигатель и когда на полуслове смолкло «White dove, fly with the wind, take our hope under your wings», опустил солнцезащитные козырьки.

— Я кое-что знаю о конспирации, — сказал он, — и еще я знаю, что некоторые вещи оставляют свой след. Например, когда двое мужчин провели вместе... некоторое время. Прошу прощения, Рамлоу, мне придется воспользоваться вами.

Он притянул Брока к себе за перевязь и поцеловал. От неожиданности Брок едва не отшатнулся. Совсем не так он видел окончание своего страшного признания, но если Роджерс готов временно (или нет) закрыть глаза на его неблагонадежность, почему бы не урвать немного капитанского тела? Расчет, в конце концов, и впрямь разумный: камеры в гараже увидят, как Кэп, скрываясь от общественности, целует мужика, с которым уединялся в мотеле, исколотые щетиной губы подтвердят фиктивный роман тем, кто и так в курсе дела... Фиктивный? Черта с два, да щас. Брок углубил поцелуй, из почти целомудренного переведя в агрессивный.

— В следующий раз поедем ко мне, — сказал Роджерс, оторвавшись от него, и губы у него выглядели что надо: припухшие, будто поплывшие, как если бы он за последний час хуй изо рта выпускал, только чтоб попросить еще и поглубже. — У меня относительно приличная система безопасности, все лучше, чем в мотеле.

Зарумянился, как сладкий пирожочек, пусть кому угодно рассказывает, что это ради дела. Брок бы всю зарплату поставил на то, что кэпская стрела любви сейчас указывает на него как на север, жаль, не проверишь — страховка в Щите стоматологию покрывала, но вряд ли в таких случаях. Выйдя из машины, Брок с мстительным удовольствием облапал его за задницу прямо перед камерами.

— Господи ты боже, Роджерс. Такую жопу держать на сухом пайке — просто преступление.

— Не выражайтесь, Рамлоу.

— Ты не сказал «прекрати».

Роджерс припечатал его нечитабельным взглядом, и сорвавшийся Брок, пользуясь своей безнаказанностью, граничащей со всемогуществом, щупал капитанские тылы всю дорогу до кабинета. От Роджерса он пошел прямиком в душевые, потому что ощупанное было богично, и ретропрон, крутившийся в голове после откровений Зимнего, не помогал ничуть. Брок передернул под душем, представляя Кэпа на коленях, голого и на все готового; теперь такой сценарий казался даже почти реалистичным.

Черта с два он упустит шанс подкатить яйца к Роджерсу, особенно когда завтра может вообще не наступить.

Ближайшие несколько дней выдались тихие: нигде ничего не взрывалось, не сыпались из порталов инопланетяне и полубоги, маски и плащи собирали пыль в супергеройских шкафах. Роджерс закопался в отчеты. Отвлечь его было делом чести! План имитировать неуставные отношения для прикрытия перевербовки двойного агента в тройного чудесен даже не тем, что потенциально ебет Гидру в рот — это лучшая ложь: та, которую Брок собирался изо всех сил делать правдой.

Роджерс привычно нахмурился, когда к нему вломились без доклада.

— Рамлоу, что...

Брок обошел его стол, развернул к себе кресло вместе с Роджерсом, и по тому, как дрогнули ресницы, по тому, как пополз румянец по щекам, понял, что Зимний не соврал ни словом: его приятель был той еще горячей штучкой.

— Я собираюсь взять у тебя в рот, — сказал Брок, физически чувствуя, как ломается шаблон у пары-тройки агентов, занимающихся прослушкой Кэпа, — встать на колени возле кресла, надеться лицом на член и выдоить тебя горлом. Отсасывать тебе, пока ты не кончишь, и проглотить все до капли, потому что, детка, Брок Рамлоу не сплевывает и не отступает перед трудностями. Тебе нравится такой план, Роджерс?

Роджерс, замерший как кролик перед удавом, шумно сглотнул.

— Не здесь, — отозвался он слабым голосом.

— Здесь, потом еще раз в раздевалке, потом у тебя, у меня, у Фьюри на столе, давай, Роджерс, ты хочешь, и я хочу. Доставай.

Брок не до конца верил, что такое вообще возможно. Что его давняя эротическая фантазия сбудется в реальности. Роджерс, кажется, не верил тоже. Он нерешительно, заливаясь краской по самые корни волос и не разрывая зрительного контакта, расстегнул ширинку. Опасался, что Брок просто играет радиоспектакль для шпионов? Брок облизнулся и опустил взгляд ему в пах.

И пропал. Роджерс сжимал у основания идеальный агрегат, не просто вставший — готовый отстреляться. Глухо застонав, Брок обвалился на ковер и накрыл ртом потемневшую головку. Тронул языком, мокрой внутренней стороной губ, легонько качнул головой, пробуя скольжение, снова облизал, целясь кончиком языка под головку, и Роджерс впился в подлокотники кресла. С изумленным стоном он кончил, выплескиваясь толчками, сотрясавшими все тело. Брок глотал, будто пил его, одновременно фигея от собственной оральной крутизны и сожалея, что придется так сразу, едва дорвавшись, выпустить прекрасный трофей, но тот и не думал опадать.

— Не останавливайся, — прошептал Роджерс, — пожалуйста, еще! Иисусе сладчайший...

Многозарядный. Можно было предположить. В конце концов Роджерса модифицировали с прицелом на совершенный организм, наивно думать, что изменения избирательно не затронули половую систему.

Роджерс поддал бедрами навстречу, и пришлось спешно адаптироваться, потому что какой-никакой опыт с мужиками у Брока был, но к такому жизнь его не готовила. Он зажмурился, пропуская член глубже. Чужая ладонь тяжело легла на затылок. Брок едва не кончил в штаны от этой обозначенной принадлежности, затаенной силы.

Роджерс при желании мог, наверное, хуем пробить ему череп, если б не контролировал себя.

Сладкий ужас. Он никогда не испытывал подобного с женщинами — Брок, от груди жавший два своих веса, еще не встречал женщину, которая могла бы подчинить его физически. Романова, разве что, но та просто убила бы сразу. С красотками, которых немало прошло через его постель, Брок был нежным и осторожным, но тем не менее всегда чувствовал себя агрессором: слишком велик был перевес сил. С мужчинами начинались игры в доминирование, в демонстрацию альфа-самцовости, и только с модификантами — с Зимним и Роджерсом — пришло чувство подчинения, от которого он млел.

Как раз в тот момент, когда Брок морально готовился принять здоровый капитанский хер в гланды, Роджерс весь напрягся и произнес:

— Сейчас не лучший момент, Наташа.

В веселом тумане Брок немного удивился тому, как Кэп представляет себе грязные разговорчики, и сунул руку ему под рубашку. Когда в ладонь ткнулся твердый сосок, Брок услышал сдержаное: «Оу», — и совершенно точно не голосом Роджерса.

Ну разумеется, чертова Вдова пришла проверить, что на самом деле происходит, когда Рамлоу тут соловьем разливается про хуи и еблю. Брок давно подозревал, что она шпионит для Фьюри. С влажным хлюпом выпустив изо рта капитанский хрен, он поднялся на ноги и кивнул ей, как будто встретил в коридоре.

— Романова.

— Рамлоу, — отозвалась она, тактично избегая смотреть на его мокрые губы.

— Роджерс, — Брок обошел стол, — увидимся на тренировке.

Роджерс промычал нечто нечленораздельное, под столом торопливо приводя себя в порядок. Для человека, которому только что на рабочем месте отсасывал мужик, полапывая за сиськи, он выглядел даже не очень бордовым. Выйдя в коридор, Брок отмотал на пять минут назад, прокрутил в голове специфический каминг-аут и решил, что все это его дико веселит.

Романова была не последней, кто застал его с полным ртом Кэпа. План палить отношения перед коллегами, чтобы прикрыть перевербовку, выполнялся с огромным успехом, вот только изначально в плане не учитывалось, что двум великовозрастным придуркам и в самом деле припрет поебаться.

В сауне Роджерс обычно зависал в гордом одиночестве. Официальная версия была, что его пуританское воспитание не выносит смешанной компании — в Страйке давно никто не обращал внимания на «свои» сиськи, но Роджерс ведь столетний девственник. Теперь, зная о нем некоторые пикантные подробности, Брок видел ситуацию в ином свете. Роллинз любил развесить яйца, Таузиг вообще полотенца не признавал — Кэпа смущали не сиськи дам, а обилие голых мужиков.

Зная его привычки, ребята не навязывали своего общества, но когда Брок сунулся к Кэпу в парилку, им всем, разумеется, срочно что-то понадобилось.

А после, когда Брок выполз из сауны, в грудь ему уперся палец возмущенного Роллинза.

— Почему я не знал, что ты... Я вообще-то был уверен, что ты по девочкам! «Не говори и не спрашивай», кажется, уже пару лет как отменили!

Команда окружила их, настороженно внемля: Роллинз по старой доброй традиции говорил то, что на уме у всех.

— А тебе надо было это знать? — спросил Брок, лелея сомнительную надежду, что у него изо рта не пахнет так, будто он только что глотнул супергеройский объем.

Роллинз захлебнулся праведным возмущением.

— Я с тобой сколько лет знаком? Да я твои кишки штопал, когда тебе тогда осколком прилетело, ты как-то не считаешь нас друзьями после этого? А когда мы с тобой в Стамбуле дрочили на тот немецкий порняк, ты что же...

У Роллинза сделалось такое обиженное лицо, будто ему в Таиланде попалась девочка «с сюрпризом», и Брок против воли развеселился.

— Охуел? — спросил он мирно. — На вас, долбоебов, я в жизни так не смотрел, а что до суперов, то меня, по-моему, можно понять! Давай по чесноку: что, ты бы отказался отсосать Капитану Америке?

Роллинз завис. Кто-то из молодняка окликнул его возмущенно, требуя немедленного опровержения этих грязных инсинуаций, но Роллинз отмахнулся:

— Вам, желторотые, не понять, мы выросли с этими плакатами на стенах. Это сейчас всевозможных суперов хоть жопой ешь, а тогда мы на него молились. — Тут Роллинз слегка изменился в лице. — А это...

— Что — «это»? — переспросил Брок, не дождавшись продолжения. Роллинз понизил голос:

— Ну «детка». С ним ты тоже?..

— Ко мне по существу есть вопросы? — спросил Брок таким тоном, что все, кто знал его не первый день, сразу поняли, куда им эти вопросы засунут.

— У тебя стальные яйца, приятель, — пробормотал Роллинз, и на этом вопрос ориентации командира был закрыт раз и навсегда.

Если у его команды вопросы отпали, то у других появлялось все больше с каждым днем, потому как слухи расползались по базе. Роджерс уже даже ухом не вел, когда из другого конца спортзала раздавался рев Брока: «Да, блядь, до желудка» — и только выговаривал, как обычно, за неподобающую лексику. Подначки и комментарии не обижали, но заебывали однообразием: стандартный набор включал себя: «Рамлоу, ты же вроде по бабам», «А у Кэпа большой?» и «Кто кого?» Часть сослуживцев трогательно разбегалась из душевой, стоило Броку там появиться, отдельные поборники консервативных ценностей смотрели волками, но в остальном мало что изменилось.

Сам Роджерс переносил каминг-аут на удивление спокойно — в новом веке он не нарушал никаких законов, и это знание лишило необходимости стыдиться себя. Впрочем, до него и доебываться особо некому.

Когда Капитан Америка впервые пригласил его на ужин, Брок начал осознавать масштаб пиздеца, который сам себе устроил. Впрочем, нет; масштаб проявил себя, когда Роджерс ляпнул: «После такого конфуза я чувствую себя обязанным на тебе жениться», а потом очень заметно вспомнил, что в этом столетии гей-браки не остроумная шуточка, а легальная реальность. Брок поперхнулся водой, которую как на беду пил, долго кашлял, потом очень деликатно, выбирая выражения, объяснил Кэпу, что а не пойти бы ему на хуй с такими заявлениями, потому что моногамия — для слабаков, единственный способ окольцевать Брока Рамлоу — это залет, а влагалище у Кэпа от сыворотки вроде бы не прорезалось.

Но на ужин согласился — у Роджерса дома, чтобы совместить приятное с полезным.

То есть сливание ему документов Гидры и секс.

Ебливость Роджерса он сильно недооценивал. Брок был уверен, что первым делом самолеты, то есть Кэп закопается по брови в коробку с бумагами, которые он сумел скопировать, вынести и заныкать, Броку же останется только комментировать, попивая пиво, но коробка примостилась на краю дивана, как сиротка, а Роджерс уже на пятой минуте запустил руку ему в трусы.

Справедливости ради, Брок к тому моменту вовсю лапал его спереди и сзади, нетерпеливо покусывая за губу, так что в ответ на это он стянул с Роджерса футболку и аккуратно завалил роскошное тело на диван. Нежно-розовые соски торчали абсолютно непристойно, будто обнаженные как-то даже слишком, аж страшно тронуть, но Брок не признавал робости в постели. Роджерс не разочаровал: лицо его приобрело невероятно беспомощное выражение, и стало ясно, что если Брок продолжит в том же духе, то станет первым человеком в этом веке, которому даст сам Капитан Америка.

Причем прямо на диване.

Роджерс оплел ногами. В этом мерещилось некоторое дежа вю, и Брок вспомнил: точно так же сжимал его бедрами Зимний. Оружие Гидры отдыхало в крио, и Брок уже успел соскучиться по этому придурку. Мысли о нем должны были, наверное, остудить пыл, но вместо этого Брок только сильнее завелся.

— Роджерс, — сказал он севшим от желания голосом и прикусил Кэпу мочку уха, — как насчет переместить эту конструкцию на кровать и желательно без одежды?

Роджерс кивнул. Слезать с него не хотелось, но от одной мысли, что его прекрасную жопу можно будет облапать не через штаны, поджимались яйца. Брок сполз на пол, встряхнулся и последовал за хозяином дома, на ходу избавляясь от одежды.

В спальне Роджерс сел на кровать и торопливо, жадно взял член Брока в рот. Видеть, как его губы сжимаются вокруг ствола, не было никаких сил. Картина, достойная того, чтобы вытатуировать ее на внутренней стороне век и всю оставшуюся жизнь дрочить с закрытыми глазами. Брок вспомнил, как эти губы произносят: «Рамлоу, не выражайтесь!» — и хмыкнул.

Каждый раз, слыша это, он теперь будет вспоминать рот Кэпа у себя на члене, и провалиться ему на месте, если жизнь не заиграет новыми красками.

По ощущениям, Роджерс не был новичком в искусстве минета, так можно и кончить, едва начав. Брок подтолкнул его, укладывая на спину, и навалился сверху. Он знал свои пределы: обычный, не модифицированный организм мог надеяться раза на два с перерывом, так что силы стоило рассчитывать. С Зимним Брок был примерно на том же уровне возможностей, но Зимний на супрессантах, а вот Роджерс...

Брок понятия не имел, во что ввязался.

Он потерся членом, вдавился Роджерсу в промежность — не всерьез, а так — проверить, будут ли возражения. Возражений не было. Роджерс голодно стонал под ним и старался прижаться, поднимал колени все выше, пока не сложился так, что это невозможно было считать ничем иным, кроме приглашения.

Потом он отдалился, и Брок едва не взвыл от разочарования. Роджерс тянулся рукой под подушку и был преступно далек от его члена. Поиски, видимо, увенчались успехом, он поерзал, возвращаясь на место — под Брока, — и не без труда протиснул руку между их телами.

На член потекло, запахло чем-то цитрусовым. Роджерс не глядя отбросил выжатый досуха пакетик от смазки.

— Обожаю этот век, — пробормотал он, — в «Макдональдс» кетчуп в таких же упаковках.

— Главное — не перепутать, — продолжил мысль Брок.

Он на пробу нажал, и капитанская задница с неожиданной легкостью поглотила скользкую головку. Лицо его, по-видимому, отразило всю гамму эмоций, потому что Роджерс хмыкнул и с тенью смущения сказал:

— Готовился к твоему приходу.

— Если я тебе вдую, ты не будешь расстраиваться, что Гидра в моем лице нагнула Америку в твоем? — простонал Брок, чтобы не кончить сразу.

— Рамлоу. Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, закрой рот.

— Закрой мне его, — ухмыльнулся Брок, и в следующую секунду в рот скользнули сразу два пальца, проехавшись по зубам, по языку, подались чуть назад и снова вонзились. Глухо зарычав, Брок зажмурился и дернул бедрами.

Роджерс трахал его пальцами в рот. Абсолютно беззастенчиво, будто это не он краснел от слова «трахать». Брок пытался вылизывать их, но губы, язык сминало этим грубым вторжением. От него в голове не осталось места мыслям о том, что член Брока толкается в самую охуенную задницу страны, на которую он дрочил с юности. Брок вцепился сознанием в эти пальцы, отпуская тело на волю.

Роджерс мог выдержать любой напор.

Он стонал. Тихо — привык сдерживаться — но звук этот пробирал до костей, плавил их. Брок сладко вздрогнул всем телом, вспомнив, с кем Роджерс тихарился в казармах и палатках. Что бы сказал Зимний, его Баки, если бы увидел сейчас? Раскрасневшегося, колени прижаты к груди, член Брока Рамлоу по самые яйца внутри? Брок представил, что Зимний наблюдает за ними через оптический прицел, далеко, на какой-нибудь крыше среди голубиного говна не может сдержаться, дрочит себе железной рукой. Картинка дико завела, Брок почувствовал, что счет пошел на секунды, вынул почти до конца и засадил, потом снова, и Роджерс завыл, зажимая себе рот предплечьем. Брызнул на живот, на грудь, и Брока накрыло за ним следом: вдавливаясь в чужое тело, он спустил глубоко в эту совершенную задницу.

— Охуенно, Роджерс, — пробормотал он, падая сверху.

Тот блуждал взглядом по потолку и улыбался. В одной из его очаровательных ямочек блестела белесая капля; Брок слизнул ее, и Роджерс тут же с готовностью подставил рот под его губы.

— Знаешь, что еще мне нравится в этом столетии? — спросил он между ленивыми поцелуями. — Доставка еды. Я собирался что-нибудь готовить, но...

— «Папа Джонс»? — спросил Брок.

— Мне пепперони, пожалуйста. Две.

Заказывать жрачку, еще не снявшись с хуя, — о, Роджерс определенно говорил на его языке. Они расцепились, и Роджерс отправился в душ, а Брок — на поиски своих штанов, в которых был телефон с доброй дюжиной номеров служб доставки. Заказав пиццу, он постучался в ванную, и они с Роджерсом лениво ласкались, намыливали друг друга, как лесбиянки в софт-порно, до самого звонка курьера. Открывать дверь пошел Брок, потому что скрыть стояк Роджерса не под силу было ни одному полотенцу.

Если Брок когда и представлял, как Роджерс читает документы Гидры, то точно иначе. Не в постели, укрывшись до пояса одеялом и обложившись коробками с пиццей. Не с таким лицом, будто его день идет чертовски хорошо.

Что ж, в этом был смысл: каждое чудовищное деяние, каждое преступление, задокументированное печатями и подписями, — легальный гвоздь в гроб Гидры.

— Как такой горячий мужик до сих пор ни с кем не трахнулся? — спросил Брок, запуская руку под одеяло.

Роджерс возмущенно наморщил лоб.

— Я что, похож на человека, не имеющего опыта в постели, Рамлоу?

— Ты ни с кем не путался после того, как оттаял. Я думал...

— В этом веке много непонятного. Грайндр. Порноместь. Небинарная идентичность. Просто невероятно, насколько изменился мир. Мне хотелось, но... В такое не бросаются без разведки. Это как миссия, в новом месте сначала осматриваешься, собираешь данные, пытаешься понять правила...

— А потом Брок Рамлоу отсасывает тебе на рабочем месте.

Роджерс мягко рассмеялся.

— Я влип в тебя, да? Не думал, что еще когда-нибудь встречу парня, которого не захочется выставить за дверь сразу после близости.

— Вкусы у тебя, Роджерс, — хмыкнул Брок, поймав это неосторожное «еще».

Роджерс переложил с места на место пару листов, не отрываясь от текста, и так же обыденно спросил:

— А что такое «Проект Зимний Солдат»?

Брок заледенел.

— Зимний Солдат, Роджерс, это то, за что ты оторвешь яйца персонально мне с особым цинизмом. Но об этом чуть позже, тут сложно на словах.

Он хотел было отстраниться, но Роджерс поймал его за руку и вернул ее на свой член. Глянул искоса, улыбнулся, поманил пальцем, и Брок придвинулся поближе, вплотную, давая волю загребущим лапам. Сжал в ладони твердую грудь, облизал соски, потом ключицы. Где еще, когда еще пощупаешь такое тело? Что и говорить, внешность Капитана Америки сама по себе оружие деморализации противника.

— Как в тебе это уживается? — спросил Брок, покусывая его в шею. — Вроде такой приличный, вот прямо мальчик-ромашка, слова покрепче при тебе не скажи, но при этом огонь в койке. Я раньше думал, что ты даже за свой хуй в туалете стесняешься взяться. Потом, правда, мне про тебя слили компромат...

— Ты так и не сказал, откуда почерпнул обо мне такую информацию. Мало кто знал, а из тех, кто мог, уже давно и не осталось никого. Чьи-нибудь дневники?

— Так я тебе и сказал. Имей терпение, Роджерс.

— Тебе очень сложно доверять, знаешь ли, и ты совсем не облегчаешь задачу, — Роджерс недовольно поморщился, но рука Брока все еще лежала у него на яйцах, мягко перебирая их. Иногда с идейным врагом лучше не разговаривать, а просто целоваться — по крайней мере, Брок именно так интерпретировал выражение на лице Кэпа, прежде чем тот лишил его возможности ответить.

С чужим языком во рту особо не поболтаешь.

Хорошо лежать рядом, лизаться и подрачивать друг другу. Жадность не доводит до добра, но мозги выключило. Брок был готов на второй заход, лапал все более нетерпеливо, кусался, с намеком кружил пальцами вокруг приятно мягкого отверстия, чью хватку он уже отлично знал. Как блядское хищное растение: на вид вроде нежная красота, а сунешься — хап, и ты пропал, мечешься и стонешь, пока тебя не разложит на элементы.

Роджерс не заставил себя просить: сунул руку под подушку и извлек очередной пакетик-как-из-Макдональдс.

— И много у тебя там в запасе? — хмыкнул Брок, наблюдая, как прозрачный гель растекается по члену.

— На сегодня хватит, надеюсь, — отозвался Роджерс, и что-то в его голосе заставило Брока сыграть очком. Он приподнял подушку и сглотнул: пакетиков под ней было еще штук пять.

Обдумать свою судьбу у него не хватило времени: Роджерс перекинул через него ногу и со стоном опустился на член.

— В старые времена, — сказал он, с нажимом водя ладонями по груди и животу Брока, потом снова по груди, по плечам и вниз под предплечьям, захватывая их в стальные капканы супергеройских пальцев, — это называлось «прокатить дракона на Святом Георгии».

Брок попробовал дернуться, но руки оказались крепко прижаты к постели, а бедра — придавлены весом Кэпа. Тот плавно двинулся, приноравливаясь, потом сделал пару резких, уверенных толчков, и Брок залюбовался игрой мышц под кожей.

— Роджерс, ты и в койке трудоголик, — хмыкнул он.

— Эта ночь будет слишком короткой, если тебя не беречь.

Он сказал это совершенно невинно, но Брок задохнулся от возмущения.

— Я тебе принцесса, что ли — беречь меня?! — сказал и сладко вздрогнул.

Детка, принцесса, Зимний. В паху аж свело. Вспомнил, как отсасывал ему на базе, торопливо, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит сам. Как трахал детку в горло, почти ложась ему на лицо. У Солдата так себе с инстинктом самосохранения, зато очень хорошо — с выживанием в экстремальных условиях.

И Солдат тогда все же кончил первым.

— Роджерс, — сказал Брок слабым голосом, — напомни, что я там порол в прошлый раз, когда ты решил выебать меня пальцами в рот?

Роджерс, вращавший бедрами в упоительно неторопливом ритме, наклонился к нему, поцеловал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Блядь. Да. Хайль Гидра, если тебе это поможет.

Роджерс дернул его за запястья, которые все еще крепко держал, и скрестил их у Брока над головой. Прижал одной левой — блядский боже, вот это силища, не пошевельнуть — и нежно погладил по щеке. Большой палец скользнул по губам, лаская, раскрывая, и Брок с готовностью впустил его до самого основания, где толщина уже переставала напоминать палец и начинала — член.

Брока, верно, подменили инопланетяне, и возможно, что еще в колыбели, потому что его еще никогда так не клинило. Трахать охуенного мужика и фантазировать о другом? Какого хера? Он решил бы, что повернулся конкретно на Зимнем, если б не одна мелочь: он совершенно точно помнил, что кончая тому на язык, думал о Роджерсе. Что сказал бы Роджерс, если б увидел его по яйца в своем бывшем. Которому из них набил бы морду.

И все это уже ни в какие ворота.

То ли у Капитана Америки был свой криптонит, на который он так неосмотрительно насадился, то ли Брок отвлек его своими блядскими вылизываниями, но руки удалось освободить. Брок коварно воспользовался свободой и сжал его соски, выкрутил — Роджерс ахнул так беспомощно, что его немедленно захотелось помучить. Провести ногтями по ребрам, по животу, оставляя злые розовые полосы, звучно, звонко шлепнуть по заднице и наконец-то увидеть, как Роджерс оправдывает репутацию стыдливой ромашки.

Звуки. Его смущали звуки. Стоны, шлепки плоти о плоть, разговоры. Разумеется: в те годы, когда они с Баки набирались опыта, приходилось вести себя очень тихо. Хуй в жопе Роджерса привычно не смущал, а вот от вырвавшихся стонов заливалось краской лицо.

Шлепать Роджерса было примерно как лупить по резиновому мячу. Прекрасный сам по себе звук становился еще прекраснее от вздохов и возгласов, сопровождавших его.

— П-перестань, — прошептал Роджерс.

Брок растер его ягодицы, сел, став вдруг очень близко к нему, и Роджерс обнял его за шею. Наклонился к самому уху, прикусил и сказал тихо:

— Ну ладно, еще парочку.

Брок, ухмыляясь, выдал ему еще по шлепку на каждую ягодицу, потом скользнул кончиками пальцев между ними, туда, где чужое тело растянулось вокруг его ствола. Пальцы обвели влажную кожу, осторожно надавили, будто пытаясь ввинтиться в это тесное, и без того заполненное до предела, и Роджерс так голодно застонал, будто хотел их все. Броку стало охуенно, и он совершил роковую ошибку: он кончил второй раз за вечер.

Еще пару минут они целовались, полапывая друг друга, прежде чем член Брока устало выскользнул и завалился баиньки. 

— Ты говорил, что куришь в постели, — сказал Роджерс ни с того ни с сего.

— Не решаюсь при тебе. Боюсь нарваться на получасовую лекцию о вреде курения.

Роджерс фыркнул, встал, перешагивая бумаги на полу, и принес ему стеклянную пепельницу.

— В мое время курили даже дети. Тяжело избавиться от дурной привычки, когда мне самому ничего не грозит, кроме осуждения Твиттера. А тут как раз такая подходящая плохая компания.

— Ути-пути, Кэпа заставляет курить и ругаться матом злобная Гидра?

— Ты так часто говоришь это слово, что меня уже почти не шокирует, с кем я связался.

Брок порадовался, что штаны с сигаретами в кармане донес до спальни еще когда ходил за телефоном. Прикурил одну для себя, другую для Роджерса, тут же, не отходя от кассы, вспомнил Зимнего, ту сигарету на двоих. С минуту они молчали, и тишина была спокойная, не требующая нарушить ее хоть чем-то; уютная, если такое слово вообще могло существовать в системе ценностей Брока Рамлоу. Он покосился на член Роджерса, все так же готовый к новым свершениям, погладил кончиками пальцев, потом встал с кровати.

— Прогуляюсь до ванной, — бросил он, раздавив докуренную сигарету о стеклянное дно, и кивнул на член, — дождешься?

Роджерс улыбнулся ему.

В ванной Брок плеснул воды на лицо, смывая слюну и пот, сполоснулся под душем, отлил. Мельком глянул на себя в зеркало. Рожа отразилась непривычно довольная.

— В моем ли возрасте, — пробормотал он, но даже себя, разумеется, не убедил. Хотелось обратно, и он торопливо двинул в спальню, не утруждая себя полотенцем.

Пепельница перебралась на подоконник. Роджерс сдвинул подальше бумаги и коробки, освобождая плацдарм, и опрокинул Брока на одеяло. Сполз на пол, устраиваясь между его колен.

Засосало под ложечкой: тело с непривычки сигналило об опасности, раздвигая ноги перед большим и сильным мужиком. Если не засчитывать Роджерсу те семьдесят лет, когда он был сосулькой и как бы в сущности не жил, то Брок в жопу не давал куда дольше, чем он. Так только, по молодости пару раз приключался. Роджерс предупредителен в койке, деликатен даже, и Брок пятой точкой предчувствовал, что сегодня сдаст бастионы. Что ж, он готов морально, а учитывая, где успели побывать мыльные пальцы Роджерса, пока они там нежились под душем, то и физически тоже.

У Зимнего не было причин сливать дезу, и все же язык Роджерса там, куда не светит солнце, некоторым образом шокировал. К этой мысли нужно привыкать, растягивать себе воображение синхронно с очком. Роджерс трахал его языком, уткнувшись носом в яйца, готовил под себя. Стало мокро и скользко. Язык раскрывал, и от этого чувства уязвимости хотелось отползти, сбежать и одновременно получить побольше.

Пальцы Роджерса не помогали нихуя.

Роджерс растягивал его на совесть, не торопился, потом выдавил один пакетик смазки прямо внутрь, а второй — на себя. От такой заботливости стало немного не по себе. Не то чтобы у него такой прям мега агрегат, да и у Брока очко не хрустальное. Наконец его нежно натянули, и Брок поехал крышей, потому что ощущался кэпский хуй там на отлично, как родной.

— Когда надоест, скажи, — шепнул Роджерс, и от этого заявления повставали дыбом волоски на предплечьях.

— Сам не отвалишься?

— Чтобы утомить меня, надо очень постараться, — в его словах не было хвастовства или вызова, то, как он это сказал, заставляло принять раз и навсегда: это факт жизни.

Роджерс не рисовался, не крутил его будто куклу, просто пахал как проклятый, меняя позы скорее ради удобства партнера, чем для себя. Брок, может, и не обладал модификантскими способностями к выживанию в любых условиях, но он компенсировал упрямством. Сначала подмахивал, потом дрочил, довел себя до финала третий раз за ночь, потом просто лежал бревном и чувствовал блаженное охуение.

Капитан Америка оказался неутомим в ебле, как вибратор на батарейках «Энерджайзер».

Когда он слез с Брока, за окном светало. Кончил он раз пять не вынимая, внутри разве что не хлюпало. Брок не рискнул вставать, не дай боже все это хлынет по ногам. Ноги, впрочем, даже не сдвигались. Роджерс, этот ебарь-террорист, принес водички, трогательная забота, если не вспоминать о том, что он же сам и заездил до цветных пятен перед глазами.

— Я подпишу тебе выходной, — шепнул он, обтирая Брока влажным полотенцем с головы до ног, святой человек.

Роджерс, злоупотребляющий служебным положением. Уже ради одного этого стоило запрыгнуть к нему на хуй, такого не видел еще никто — или же Роджерс не оставлял свидетелей. Брок хмынул.

— Да ну нахуй, меня и так считают официальной фавориткой. Поспать пару часов — и буду как новый. Ты же не выставишь меня за дверь прямо сейчас?

Вместо ответа Роджерс выключил свет и лег рядом. Прижался к Броку, обнял и довольно, сыто вздохнул.

Назавтра о ночных кувырканиях напоминали мышцы, о существовании которых Брок раньше не подозревал. Абсолютно удивительно, учитывая, что он практически жил в спортзале. Он вспомнил, как лежал на боку, одной ногой у Роджерса на ушах, как ебаная балерина. Растяжке стоило уделять больше времени, но кто ж знал, что в жизни вдруг станет так много экстремального секса.

Двадцать минут в сауне и кофе несколько примирили его с действительностью, потом пришел приказ с «другой» работы. Брок жадно вчитался во вводные: рядовая миссия с задействием Актива.

Брок довольно оскалился. Разморозка планировалась на ближайший четверг.

Он опять остался ночевать у Роджерса. Смелое решение, учитывая, как тот его заездил, но уж чего-чего, а совести Кэпу не занимать: сам осознал, что дорвался, и обещал дозировать. Брок презрительно отмахнулся от такой трогательной заботы, хотя в глубине души был рад. С этой секс-бомбой можно и инвалидом остаться. Подгузник под тактической униформой — так себе аксессуар для командира боевого подразделения.

Они славно провели вечер: поебались, пожрали, почитали компромат, снова поебались и заснули в обнимку, как влюбленные, хотя Брок не без оснований полагал, что так Роджерсу проще контролировать дислокацию постороннего (и работающего на враждебную организацию, не без того) человека в доме. С утра нужно было ехать размораживать Зимнего, и с этой мыслью Брок напоследок трахнулся об Роджерса в кухне, за кофе, уже в ботинках, потому что честно собирался валить.

Он вышел от Роджерса, неловко плюхнулся на сиденье и поехал на базу; задница сладко саднила, и надо было, пожалуй, дойти до ближайшего туалета и слить из себя суперсолдатский генетический материал, которым Роджерс так щедро и беспечно разбрасывался, но время поджимало. Не хотелось, чтоб Зимний прочухался без командира. Мог психануть.

Перестраиваться непросто. Только что кофе, омлет с тостами, солнечный Роджерс с расцарапанными щетиной губами — и сразу мрачные застенки, не до конца отмытые следы чьих-то вышибленных мозгов на стене и дрожащий, блюющий Зимний.

— Пошли, помою тебя, — сказал ему Брок, подставляя плечо, и Зимний вцепился в него, как в последний оплот нормальности.

Конвой смотрел новый сезон «Холостяка», при себе Брок оставил только двоих — не строить Зимнего, само собой, а охранять себя от ненужного внимания. Расставил возле двух входов в душевую и велел не впускать ни одной живой души, хоть бы и самого Пирса, и не соваться, пока они с Зимним не выйдут сами.

— Яйца откусит, — сказал один, и от этой понятливости стало совершенно очевидно, что Брок не первый куратор, желавший уединиться с «проектом».

— Разговорчивые встанут с ним в спарринг.

Закрыв двери, он разделся и прижался к детке, согревая телом.

Кто бы сказал Броку тогда, в первый день знакомства с лучшим оружием Гидры, что он будет ловить кайф, намыливая этого отморозка под теплыми струями. Целоваться с ним, уже отогревшимся, хотеть его.

Вспоминать, как вот так же целовался с Роджерсом, одетый только в мыльную пену.

— Я трахнулся с твоим бывшим, — шепнул Брок в ухо Зимнему, — сегодня утром. Еще и получаса не прошло, я приехал сразу от него.

Запоздало пришла мысль, что если Зимний ревнивый, то сейчас самое время получить пизды, но у Зимнего загорелись глаза. Он прижал Брока к стене, жадно и совершенно по-животному обнюхивая. Брок, предвосхищая вопрос, повернулся к нему спиной. Зимний бахнулся на колени. Тронул живой рукой между ягодиц и, постанывая, замер, щупая мягкий, разъебанный анус. Сунулся одним пальцем и ахнул: там до сих пор аж хлюпало от смазки и спермы. Тогда он вжался лицом, и Брок почувствовал его язык в себе. Странноватый способ встретиться с другом детства, но Брок спорить не собирался, потому как отлизывал Зимний не хуже, чем стрелял, а стрелял он охуенно. Жаркая волна разливалась по телу, и от нее слабели ноги и ломило в паху. Юркий язык вонзался внутрь и вылизывал все вокруг, развез болото от копчика до тяжело поджавшихся яиц. Вдобавок Зимний стонал, выл не переставая, и от него, по документам безэмоционального киборга, слышать это особенно горячо.

Наконец он вскочил и, вдавливая Брока в стену, навалился всем своим немаленьким весом, заломил руку, будто ожидая сопротивления.

— Командир... Пожалуйста, Командир... Я тебя умоляю... Обнулишь потом, я пойму, так надо, только сейчас разреши...

— Мало моей жопе было одного супера с бездонными яйцами, — пробормотал Брок, — да еби уже, придурок, пока нас не спалили!

Зимний не стал деликатничать: видать, сильно накрыло. Еще бы... Роджерс-то семьдесят лет проспал во льдах, а этому бедолаге небось за все время ни разу не перепало. Он толкнулся, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, будто пытаясь вспомнить, как это делается, но тело не забыло даже столько десятилетий спустя. Так невозможно разучиться плавать или ездить на велосипеде. Зимний быстро освоился и взялся за командира всерьез, легко скользя по слюне, сперме и смазке.

Каким-то участком мозга Брок помнил, что нельзя стонать. В голове мало что оставалось, но картинка, где свежеразмороженное оружие Гидры ебет своего командира, там была, как и четкое понимание масштабов пиздеца, которым это грозит.

Но в растревоженной заднице сновал охуенный суперсолдатский член, и не орать ничуть не легче, чем не кончить сразу, как только Зимний натянул его на это модифицированное чудо. Зимний, впрочем, разделял его помешательство. Заведенный до предела тем, что разделил мужика со своим довоенным возлюбленным, он вбивался торопливо и яростно, едва не поднимая Брока над полом на одном хуе, и потом впился зубами в плечо, сука, ебаный в рот, больно, но, по крайней мере, он сумел не завыть, кончая. Едва проморгавшись, он сполз на пол, снова прижимаясь лицом к ягодицам Брока. Запустил внутрь пальцы, блядский боже, железной руки, твердые и холодные, идеальные для натруженного очка.

— Я и Стиви вместе там, — сказал Зимний тихо, потрахивая скользкое болото пальцами. Согнул их, нащупывая простату, и Брок дернулся с непривычки.

Странное ощущение. Странное, но кайфовое. Он поерзал, пытаясь насадиться тем же местом снова. Внутри разгорался чувственный пожар, Брок раздвинул руками ягодицы, как только мог. Мир превратился в размытое пятно, существовали только прохладные железные костяшки, раз за разом проезжавшие по истерзанной коже, и кнопка удовольствия внутри, на которую он готов давить бесконечно, как крыса с электродами в черепе, поджаривающая саму себя. Под веками полыхнуло, и Брок спустил на кафельную стену, содрогаясь долго, мучительно и сладко.

Вот уж чего-чего, а кончать задницей ему не доводилось еще ни с кем.

Весь оставшийся день Брок мог думать только о том, что у него в жопе смешалась сперма двух охуенных мужиков, как будто они натянули его вдвоем. От мыслей этих голова шла кругом, и слава яйцам, что Зимний после такого аванса вел себя идеально, потому что один заеб — и они просрали бы всю миссию. Дельце то еще: отследить одного толстосума, вскрыть его систему безопасности и по-тихому увести инопланетный артефакт, который этот идиот по глупости прикупил на аукционе, как красивую безделушку, — с упором на «по-тихому», поэтому не спалиться было указано как задача первостепенная.

Сроки не особенно жали, предстояло много бессмысленного ожидания в засаде. На второй день он надумал пообщаться с Роджерсом, пора бы уж расставить наконец все звездочки над i. Они сидели в крохотном фургончике, заставленном аппаратурой и уже провонявшем «Читос», — следили за домом: Брок, Роллинз — и Зимний, не потому, что прям особо нужен, но до начала собственно операции его стоило держать в поле зрения. Все трое — в комбинезонах электриков, да еще Ли висел на столбе — дистанционно отрубал сигнализацию. Остальные скучали по машинам на параллельной улице, на случай аврала.

Телефон завибрировал в руке, и Зимний сделал стойку, как гончая, увидев фотографию Роджерса на экране. Словно почувствовав, что о нем думают, тот позвонил сам, как только Брок включил телефон.

О, Брок с удовольствием поставил бы на контакт что-нибудь максимально похабное, но Роджерс, увы, прекрасно это понимал и не давался. От идеи сфоткать его с хуем во рту пришлось отказаться. Раньше, до того, как они начали обмениваться жидкостями, Брок при звонках от начальства имел счастье лицезреть лучшую задницу страны в Капитанском костюме, благо тот мало что оставлял на откуп воображению. Теперь с экрана взирал лик Роджерса, чрезвычайно приличный, почти формальный, если не знать, что в момент съемки в жопе у него был член Брока, а чуть ниже края кадра начиналось жемчужное ожерелье капель супергеройской спермы.

— Ты по мне уже соскучился? — спросил Брок вместо приветствия, и Зимний бесшумно перетек из положения сидя на пол у его ног.

— Я разговаривал с Ником, — сказал Роджерс, — он встревожен нашим... излишне тесным общением.

Зимний смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, но как будто сквозь. Вслушивался: с его модифицированным слухом можно обходиться без громкой связи. Мял бедра Брока, как кот, и явно упал в невменяемое состояние от звука голоса, которого не слышал семьдесят лет.

— Прочитал тебе лекцию о харассменте? — хмыкнул Брок.

— Нам придется присесть с отделом кадров и подписать... Как это называется? Что у нас добровольные отношения и никто не будет в претензии в случае разрыва.

— Разрыва чего? — осклабился Брок. — Роджерс, если ты порвешь мою задницу, я буду в претензии!

Роллинз сурово покосился на него, на поплывшего Зимнего у Брока между ног, нацепил наушники и отвернулся, осуждая всей спиной. Зимний облизнул губы. Ебанутая детка, ни стыда ни совести...

— Они могут запретить нам совместные миссии, — сказал голос Роджерса из динамика, и Зимний, ерзая и дрожа, потерся лицом о ширинку Брока.

— Роджерс, ну что ты как маленький? Ты — Капитан Америка, ты работаешь с теми, кого выбираешь, и если отделу кадров что-то не нравится, то проще заменить отдел кадров, чем тебя.

Так легко представить себе, что Роджерс скрестил руки на груди, и вся его поза, все тело выражает Осуждение.

— У меня есть принципы, а ты — этот... горизонтальный тостер, — припечатал он.

— Ну охуеть теперь. Давай перевоспитай меня.

— Я попробую. — От бархатных ноток в его голосе стало горячо, и Брок подался бедрами навстречу щеке Зимнего, прижал теснее, ухватив за волосы. Что бы сказал Роджерс, если бы увидел их сейчас? Своего драгоценного Баки на коленях в засраном фургончике, лицом у Брока в паху, невменяемого, как кошка в течке, и готового отсасывать при свидетелях... Впрочем, Роллинз скорее вымыл бы себе глаза кислотой, чем смотрел на это гейство.

— Что на тебе сейчас? — спросил Брок севшим от возбуждения голосом.

Роджерс замешкался, и Брок подумал, что ничего более стыдного, чем секс по телефону, для этого тихони не существовало в принципе. Но Зимний терся лицом, подаваясь навстречу всем телом, и тащился так очевидно, что лишить его этого голоса сейчас более жестоко, чем обломать оргазм.

— Да еб вашу мать, — пробормотал Роллинз, сдирая с себя бесполезные наушники и одним слитным движением вываливаясь из фургончика. Хлопнула дверь. Брок мгновенно расстегнул ширинку, уткнул Зимнего носом в член и включил громкую связь.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил Роджерс с беспокойством и легкой панической ноткой.

— Джек Роллинз не выдержал накала страстей и съебался. Хорошо, что мы не в самолете, могло получиться неудобно. Поговори со мной, Роджерс. У меня есть пара свободных минут, чтобы кончить без лишних глаз.

«Пара минут» — чересчур оптимистично, Зимний сосал с таким рвением, что можно уже начинать обратный отсчет.

— Я... не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать.

Зимний — Баки — наверное, тоже очень хорошо представлял себе, как краска заливает лицо и шею Капитана Америки.

— Придумай.

— Старую собаку не выучишь новым трюкам, — пробормотал Роджерс мягко, будто извиняясь.

Брок оттянул голову Зимнего за волосы, заставляя выпустить изо рта член почти полностью, и он завис на кончике языка. Зимний смотрел мутно, пьяно, тяжело дышал.

— Тогда сделай мне одолжение, Роджерс. Пожалуйста, выкрути себе соски, сладкий, прямо сейчас.

Он насадил Зимнего ртом на член, заглушая стон.

— Ну? Ты сделал это? — спросил он у тишины.

— Д-да, — выдохнул Роджерс, и Зимний дернулся всем телом. Брок мог не спрашивать — Зимний кончил в трусы как девственник, кончил от того, что его Стиви где-то там, далеко, сжал свои непристойно розовые соски.

— Ты такой горячий, детка... Поговори со мной. Не молчи. Я хочу слышать твой голос. Расскажи мне, что ты хотел бы со мной сделать прямо сейчас.

Детку попустило, и теперь он облизывал нежно, катал на языке, дразнил. Брок взялся за ствол и передернул пару раз быстрыми, сильными движениями, подводя себя к разрядке.

— Я хотел бы... быть там, с тобой, — сказал Роджерс тихо, и Брок понял, что вырулил на финишную, — обнимать тебя, прижиматься крепко... Ласкать тебя.

Брок в последний раз толкнулся в кулак и кончил Зимнему в рот. Податливый, благодарный за странную выходку Зимний вылизал его дочиста, улыбаясь, как под наркотой, как будто видел сейчас не Брока в темном фургончике, а розового единорога с хуем во лбу.

— Можешь, когда хочешь, — рассмеялся Брок, не сводя взгляда с потемневших, припухших губ, и без того порнографичных, но теперь просто сносящих башню.

Дверца фургона приоткрылась, и Роллинз, предусмотрительно не заглядывая внутрь, бросил:

— Готовность — пять минут, либо еще четыре часа пердим в потолок до следующего окна.

— Чао, крошка, перезвоню потом, — бросил Брок в телефон и отключился. Торопливо застегнул ширинку, швырнул Зимнему какую-то ветошь — привести себя в порядок: он, конечно, суперсолдат, но в мокрых трусах вскрывать сейфы — тот еще квест. Не дай боже оставит генетический материал посреди места преступления.

Почему под Зимнего до сих пор не догадались подкладывать куратора посговорчивее — загадка: эффективность у него от этого дела поднималась так, что пробивала потолок, заебы прекращались начисто. Брок не без самодовольства вписал результаты на счет своей личной харизмы — под другого детка не лег бы сам, это точно.

Да он бы яйца достал через ноздри за попытку.

Наблюдать, как он танцует в лазерной сетке, легко, будто не весит больше центнера, было эстетическим наслаждением. Ничего не задел, разумеется: детка профи. У сейфа не было ни единого шанса. Кейс с артефактом оказался в фургончике задолго до того срока, который во вводной был обозначен как крайний.

Брок свалил на безотказного Роллинза доставку и бумажную волокиту и набрал Кэпа.

— Ты еще на работе? Через час у себя дома найдешь от меня подарочек.

— Собираешься обойти мою систему безопасности? Я чего-то не знаю о твоих талантах?

— Тебе понравится. Он... большой. Спорим, ты кончишь в трусы, как только его увидишь?

Роджерс скептически хмыкнул.

— Я предупрежу Наташу, чтоб не дергалась, если ты что-то там триггернешь.

Господи, в жопу все эти игры, что, интересно, он себе представил? Ящик компромата? Или в самом деле какой-нибудь большой и силиконовый? Самого Брока в костюме чирлидерши?.. Брок много бы отдал, чтоб увидеть его лицо в тот момент, когда он поймет, но для него самого лучше бы находиться подальше от эпицентра, когда выяснится его роль в жизни «подарка».

— Роджерс. Он немного барахлит. Его может... закоротить. Аккуратно там, хорошо? Без резких движений.

— Беспокоишься за меня?

— Я еще не решил, за кого я больше беспокоюсь. Не спрашивай. Сам все поймешь.

Телефоны он сгрузил Роллинзу, велев мониторить и звонить на одноразовый, если начальство будет обрывать провода. Любое из них. Оставил ребят на перевалочной базе — фургончик с логотипами электрической конторы и пару неприметных легковушек с затонированными стеклами. Одну такую и увел, велев парням выметаться в фургончик. Без следилок и жучков — он просканировал, конечно. Что-то наверняка было у Зимнего в протезе, а то и где-нибудь в черепушке — на случай внештатной ситуации: Гидра не могла себе позволить просто потерять в лесах дорогостоящее оборудование. Однако за ним не следили в реальном времени. Брок бы знал.

Ехал осторожно, по всем правилам, как всегда на «деликатных» миссиях. Останавливался на красный, не подрезал, не гнал — это вбили в подкорку еще в первые годы работы с Гидрой. Не дай боже привлекать внимание копов, когда у тебя арсенал в багажнике и заляпанный кровью отряд в салоне, включая киборга, у которого документов нет вообще, потому что по бумагам он не существует. Корочки Щита вытаскивали из любой ситуации с законом, но за такое палево в Гидре могли и пустить в расход.

Он припарковался неподалеку от дома, подальше от фонаря, и покосился на Зимнего в зеркальце заднего вида. Коротко, по-деловому дал вводную. Зимний кивнул и отправился выполнять — сосредоточенный, собранный, явно затолкавший в дальний угол эмоции, хотя ему было с чего охуеть.

Брок сам охуевал.

Из машины он видел, как Роджерс приехал на своем позерском мотоцикле. Проследил его путь и принялся отсчитывать секунды. Раз, два, три, он поднимается из гаража. Заходит в дом. У Роджерса суперчуйка, он сразу поймет, что не один. Решит, что Брок, или пойдет тихонько по стенке, не зажигая света? Раз, два, три, темная фигура в спальне. Сидит на постели или стоит у стены? Снял дурацкую ленточку с бантом, которой Брок обвязал его широченные плечи, или оставил? Три, два, раз, свет, «Баки?!»

Брок хмыкнул. Мазаль тов, хули.

Было очень тихо, за шторами не метались тени, но у Роджерса грамотно стоял свет, максимально усложняя задачу как папарацци, так и снайперам. Кровать, интересно, разнесут или мордобой устроят? Где ты, к примеру, шлялся семьдесят, сука, лет...

Брок просидел в машине полтора часа, прежде чем Зимний соткался из полумрака и бесшумно скользнул на заднее сиденье. Лицо его сохраняло обычное бесстрастное выражение — до того самого момента, когда зарокотал двигатель, будто этот звук сдвинул тумблер в его голове.

— Подожди, — сказал Зимний, и в его голосе было незнакомое, человеческое, на грани паники.

— Нам пора возвращаться, детка, — отозвался Брок мягко.

Зимний молниеносно перетек на переднее сиденье, выдернул ключ из гнезда зажигания.

— Детка, — начал Брок, но Зимний перебил:

— Это проверка?

— Нет.

— Миссия?

— Нет!

— Тогда что?

— Зимний, — Брок сунулся в один из карманов разгрузки, от греха подальше включил глушилку, потом повернулся к нему, — ты понимаешь, что если я тебе скажу, то нам обоим пиздец в случае чего? Ты сможешь забить болт на прямой приказ говорить? Сможешь врать? У тебя вообще, может, активируется какая-нибудь ебучая противоренегатская настройка, от которой ты мне прямо здесь шею свернешь!

— Договаривай.

— Что тебе сказал Роджерс? В сухом остатке, без размазывания ностальгических соплей?

— «Не уходи» и «я тебя вытащу».

— Хорошо. Я с ним.

Зимний закусил губы. Отвернулся, не глядя протянул ключ, но взять не дал: ухватил за руку.

— Ты знаешь, что если я и забываю, то ненадолго, и ты знаешь, как хорошо я умею находить людей. Если ты меня наебываешь, куколка, можешь даже не заказывать место на кладбище: то, что от тебя останется, поместится в сигаретную пачку.

— Я понял, — сказал Брок, и металлические пальцы разжались, оставив на его запястье белые следы, моментально налившиеся краснотой. Если б он собирался наебать Солдата, сейчас бы уже обосрался от этого свистящего шепота. Ебаная гремучая змея с протезом.

Зимний выдохнул и притянул его к себе.

— Прости. У меня хуево с доверием.

Брок прижался лбом к его лбу, погладил по спутанным волосам.

— Мы потом все друг у друга попросим прощения. Потом, когда выгребем. Если не сдохнем в процессе.

— Я не хочу обратно. Пожалуйста, не возвращай меня.

— Мы не готовы. У нас будет только одна попытка. Потерпи, детка, еще пару раз, немножко. Да? 

— Да, — вздохнул Зимний.

Возвращаться на базу было страшно. Брок почти удивился, когда их не встретила шеренга солдат с автоматами наперевес, но все шло как обычно. Отчеты, досуг, крио, у Зимнего взгляд побитой собаки, и Брок подумал, что не стоило. Можно было объяснить Роджерсу как-то иначе, собрать яйца в кулак и сказать словами, но черт, черт, он бы не поверил. Все это время Брок не думал, насколько тяжело Зимнему станет здесь после встречи с нормальностью. Думал — и был прав, конечно, — что Зимнему будет хорошо там, у Роджерса в квартире, но стоило ли оно того? Помахать перед его носом свободой и сложить обратно в холодильник?

Брок сдал отчет о миссии, поехал домой и напился до беспамятства.

К утру на телефоне было тридцать пять пропущенных от Роджерса. Ни одного текстового, что характерно: слов у Роджерса не было, а если и были, то непечатные. Хмыкнув, Брок выпил пару таблеток от похмелья, смазал очко на случай мирного исхода и поехал на работу получать пизды.

Роджерс поймал его у входа: дежурил, похоже.

— В зал, — процедил он, развернулся на сто восемьдесят и зашагал, не оборачиваясь.

Брок попил водички из бутылки, с которой собирался целоваться весь день для регидратации пришибленного алкоголем организма, и послушно поплелся следом.

Убить не убьет, чай, не Гидра.

Роджерс вытер им весь пол на ринге. От и до, не пропустил ни одного угла. Любимый Страйк столпился вокруг, явно не зная, что делать в такой ситуации: с одной стороны, у каждого свои странности, мало ли, как брутальные мужики проявляют свою пещерную любовь; с другой, на командира уже неспокойно смотреть.

— Ты пришел домой с помадой на воротнике? — спросил Роллинз, когда Брока в очередной раз прибило к канатам с его стороны.

— Не можете решить, кому мыть посуду? — предположил кто-то, и теории посыпались со всех сторон: — Кто-то из вас залетел? Подхватил триппер? Оскорбил тещу?

— Нахуй вас всех, долбоебы, — прохрипел Брок, дождался, пока его в очередной раз швырнут поближе к Роллинзу, и объяснил лаконично: — Детка.

— Еба-а-а-ать-колотить...

Роллинз, дурень, нет бы смолчать, язык у него с мозгом не сообщался. Кэп вскинулся — праведный гнев из очей как Зевесовы молнии — сиганул через канаты, ухватил Роллинза за грудки, встряхнул:

— Вы тоже знали?!

— Парни, не втягивайте меня в свои семейные разборки, — только и успел сказать Роллинз, прежде чем поехал лежа до ближайшей стены.

— Роджерс, не бушуй, нихуя он не в курсе. Я заслужил, а на ребят моих будешь залупаться — хуй откушу. — Брок отхлебнул воды, пользуясь паузой в трепке, плеснул на лицо. — Спасибо сказать не хочешь, кстати?

Роджерс проскользнул под канатами обратно на ринг и выпрямился во весь рост. Отобрал бутылку, по-свойски глотнул.

— Хочу. Минут через десять, ладно? Я еще пар не спустил.

Брок пожал плечами:

— Спускай. Потом я буду спускать, да, сладкий?

Против Роджерса он и в реальной драке мог бы продержаться некоторое время — по крайней мере, хотелось бы думать, что после полжизни в спецназе его не вырубило бы с одного удара. В спарринге и подавно, хоть даже и с больной головой.

Наконец Роджерса отпустило, он сгреб Брока в охапку, закинул на плечо и понес в сторону душевой. 

— Тренироваться, дамы! — гаркнул Брок своему отряду. — Кто не сдаст нормативы, на следующем задании будет Кэпу кричалки орать с помпонами!

В душевой в такое время было пусто, хотя, положа руку на сердце, Роджерса вряд ли остановило бы чье-то присутствие. Он сгрузил ношу у стены, бухнулся на колени, рванул штаны Брока и мгновением позже всосал его член.

— Нихуево тебя мотает, — рассмеялся Брок, стараясь не улыбаться разбитыми в кровь губами.

Кто-то из парней, пытаясь понять, что происходит, заглянул в душевую и немедленно слился с потрясенным возгласом, Брок даже не успел понять, свои или чужие. Еще бы, не каждый день видишь, как Капитан Америка отсасывает мужику, которого только что отпиздил на ринге. Капитан Америка с хуем во рту — вообще картина не для слабонервных. Брок погладил его по лицу, и Роджерс взял за щеку, поглядывая снизу. Ебарь-террорист. Страшно представить, что осталось от его спальни после воссоединения с дорогим Баки. Впрочем, Зимний не выглядел выебанным, Брок в этом сек.

Пропиздели, видно, все полтора часа. Сентиментальные старперы.

Роджерс взял его за руки, положил ладони Брока себе на голову, нажал, давая понять, чего хочет. Брок сгреб его за волосы. Выебать в рот? В публичной душевой? Чуть ли не на глазах всего Страйка? Да запросто. Брок от таких предложений не отказывался. Поза неподходящая, но Роджерс справился, поперхнувшись для затравки, но так и не начав давиться. Брок натянул его до самых яиц, глядя, как отчаянно распахиваются глаза, еще недавно метавшие молнии, и как наворачиваются слезы, прожигают соленые дорожки на вспыхнувших щеках. По члену пробежала вибрация — Роджерс задушенно стонал. Брок рывками дергал его голову, поддавая навстречу бедрами, это наверняка ощущалось слишком, но Роджерсу, похоже, хотелось именно так.

Ему многое надо было разгрузить. Бывшие и нынешние любовники, враги, ошибки, собственный багаж. Броку он выдал на ринге, себе выдавал вот так, и Брок понимал, что от него требуется, выдернул, уже чувствуя, как подступают фейерверки, и кончил ему на лицо, на мокрый от слюны приоткрытый рот, на заплаканные щеки.

Роджерс зажмурился и с минуту не двигался, только жадно дышал. Потом глянул снизу вверх, будто ждал... чего? Удара? Вердикта?

— Красавчик, хули, — сказал Брок, размазывая сперму по его губам, — сфоткать — я б озолотился. Иди сюда, целоваться будем.

Роджерс неловко встал, прижался всем телом, и хотелось содрать с него тряпки и почувствовать жар кожи, но не место, не время.

— Очень много... всего, — сказал он наконец, — извини, но ты в самой гуще. И спасибо, что ты, ну, здесь, со мной.

— Обращайся, — фыркнул Брок.

Он стащил с Роджерса футболку и вытер ему лицо, пока эту порнографию не увидел кто-нибудь со слабым сердцем.

— У меня запасная в шкафчике, если что.

— У меня тоже должна быть... Нет, хочу твою.

— С красненьким логотипом? — весело спросил Брок, как будто был бессмертным.

Роджерс мстительно укусил за губу. Потом осторожно потрогал его опухший нос, покачал головой, будто ругая себя. Брок шлепнул его по руке: можно подумать, ему никогда не прилетало на тренировках, хоть бы от этого же самого звездно-полосатого, с которым мало кто имел яйца спарринговаться. Кэп со своей регенерацией мог пытаться сделать вид, что никогда не получал пизды, а у Брока шрамов не было только на глазах. Ничего нового, короче.

Тащить эмоции на ринг — дилетантство, но все лучше, чем на миссию. Просрался и ладно, не о чем тут сожалеть.

Потом, в раздевалке, когда Брок выдал ему свою футболку — на Кэпских шикарных сиськах она едва не лопалась, — Роджерс задумчиво сказал:

— Знаешь, какое определение дал тебе... наш общий знакомый? «Мудак, но не злодей».

— Ну охуеть теперь.

— Я ему верю, и я верю тебе. Выбираю верить тебе. — Роджерс протянул ему руку, не то в знак примирения, не то в качестве точки в диалоге, и Брок медленно вложил пальцы в его ладонь. — Приедешь вечером? Отдам тебе футболку.

Когда они вышли обратно в зал, родной отряд Брока резво брызнул от дверей и едва не насвистывал, старательно делая вид, что никто не охранял дверь в душевую от посторонних взглядов. Трогательные ублюдки, Брок почти прослезился. Роджерс пошел перекладывать бумажки, Брок — строить своих крокодилов, и день вернулся в обычное русло.

Роллинз держался долго, но в конце концов не выдержал: дождался, когда Брок отправит зоопарк в душ, и спросил осторожно:

— Так о чем там я не в курсе?

— Зимний имел высочайший доступ к Капитану в тыл, они воевали вместе. Потом детку захапали в наше тентаклевое порно, а Кэп не знал, что он жив. Теперь знает.

— Блядь, и ведь я же подозревал, что не надо спрашивать, — пробормотал Роллинз, поглядывая на дверь, за которой скрылся Роджерс, с таким выражением, будто представлял его с Зимним друг на друге, на Броке, под Броком, и от каждой из этих картинок у него усиливалась мигрень. — Ты был прав насчет Аргентины.

— Старик, как минимум в Австралию, а лучше на Юпитер, потому что эта пороховая бочка ебнуть может так, что до Аргентины долетят мои ошметки.

— Значит, ты остаешься?

— Я от них уже никуда не денусь. Все, последняя остановка, поезд идет в депо.

— А ты... — Роллинз откашлялся, — ты уверен, что, когда осядет пыль, для тебя останется место в этом... депо?

Брок пожал плечами. Если смотреть правде в глаза, так далеко он не загадывал: слишком много шансов откинуть берцы в грядущей заварушке. Если и он, и Кэп, и Зимний умудрятся выжить, можно уже благодарить судьбу.

— Джеки-бой, если бы ты не морозился все те годы, когда мы были кадетами, и дал мне подержаться за что-нибудь неуставное, ты бы знал, что от такого счастья, — Брок обвел себя широким жестом, — по своей воле никто не отказывается.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Роллинз, — и все-таки, если что, мы с парнями всегда будем ждать тебя... где-нибудь там, на Юпитере.

Брок ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Он не сомневался в них ни минуты.


	3. Почтовый голубь и Эйфелева башня

_Констанция: Станьте голубем почты моей.  
Д’Артаньян: Не найдёте вы крыльев верней!_

Ехать к Роджерсу после всего дофига странно. Знать, что он знает, не фильтровать, что там сыпется с языка. Брок даже немного удивился, когда они опять оказались в койке.

И не удивился совсем, когда заговорили о Зимнем.

— Он тебе рассказывал о нас с ним? Мы скрывали, конечно, тогда о таких вещах не говорили вслух. Мы старались ухватить крохи тепла, где могли. Крохи любви, — только Роджерс мог говорить такое, не кривясь, — среди войны, среди смерти, когда до завтра можно не дожить, нет времени сомневаться, стыдиться, взвешивать, нужно брать от жизни все уже сегодня.

— Я к тебе подкатил с той же мыслью.

— А я-то думал, что у тебя проснулась совесть и ты решил сдать вражескую организацию, спасти мир, а заодно моего близкого друга из рабства, — кто бы мог подумать, Роджерс умеет в сарказм! Брок фыркнул:

— В идеале — и Гидру съесть, и на хуй сесть. Не рассчитывал, правда, что к обоим.

Он прикусил язык. Блядство, у Зимнего стоило уточнить, насколько подробно он рассказал своему дружку об отношениях с куратором. Роджерса, правда, не перекосило — уже хорошо, но фирменный капитанский гнев повел бровями. Знает, но осуждает, как-то так. Вряд ли ревнует, скорее всего в жопе свербит прочесть лекцию о харассменте: человек, находящийся в зависимом положении, не имеет возможности отказать вышестоящему без страха последствий, вот это вот все.

Удержался: вспомнил, видимо, что сам начальник, у которого подчиненный в койке под боком лежит и глазами хлопает. Щелкнул Брока по пластырю на переносице, будто напоминая им обоим об утренней трепке, и проглотил нравоучения со старательностью начинающего минетчика.

— Половину того времени, когда он был здесь, я убеждал его, что я — это я, а не клон или иллюзия. Еще половину я уговаривал его не уходить, а он меня — не отпускать его. Это было, черт возьми, болезненно.

— Я, в общем, догадался.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я должен вытащить его? И раздавить Гидру раз и навсегда... Нам нужен план. Документы, доказательства, архивы, компьютеры — все, что пригодится в суде. Пособникам придется обещать амнистию или смягчение приговора, чтобы свидетельствовали против шишек покрупнее...

— Не рассчитывай, что к тебе очередь выстроится. Это как с мафией, только еще хуже. Гидра везде. Твой любимый Щит и тот скомпрометирован. Любой халат в лаборатории знает, что его грохнут в тюрьме или подстрелят еще на ступеньках здания суда, стоит только раскрыть рот.

— Есть программы по защите свидетелей...

— Всех не переправишь в Небраску.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Спиздить Зимнего. Пройтись по спискам идейных лидеров Гидры со снайперкой. Дать им понять, что их вскрыли изнутри, что то самое «лучшее оружие Гидры» вышло на тропу войны — против них, что «порядок через боль» теперь будет наводиться через их боль, а не чью-то чужую. Глядишь, решат, что за решеткой безопаснее. Единственный шанс задавить этот пиздец — это играть без правил.

Если его вообще возможно задавить, в чем Брок сильно сомневался.

Но Роджерсу говорить все это бесполезно. Капитан Америка не позволит отстреливать врагов как уток в тире, даже если без этого они разлетятся по теплым странам без экстрадиции.

— Роджерс. Есть вопросы, на которые ты не захочешь знать ответ. Если ты сможешь делать, что нужно, и не задавать этих вопросов, мы с Зимним уравняем шансы. Если нет — ты трусы надеть не успеешь, как вся верхушка Гидры съебется в глубокое подполье, так, что концов не найдешь. Улитку трогал когда-нибудь? Хоп — втянулась. От архивов не останется даже горстки пепла, как и от людей, которые слишком много знают.

— Даже если бы я готов был... не задавать вопросов, я не могу подвергать такому риску людей, чья жизнь мне дорога.

— При всем уважении к символу нации — Роджерс, иди нахуй. Ты его еще обратно в морозильник положи и салфеточкой накрой сверху, чтоб всегда был дома и в безопасности. Какому «такому» риску? Ты в кордебалете танцевал, сколько ты пороху нюхнуть успел тогда и сейчас в общей сумме? Я двадцать лет по горячим точкам мотаюсь, Зимний — ебаное оружие с глазами, машина убийства, он за семьдесят лет больше народу положил, чем ты по именам знаешь. Мы с ним дохуя лучше представляем «риск» и что с ним делать. Занимайся легальными каналами, мы тебе сольем все, что найдем, но не для того, чтобы посадить скользких ублюдков вроде Пирса, а чтобы было чем оправдать Зимнего после того, как мы с ним закончим эту мегазачистку.

— Двое против мира? — Роджерс поджал губы. Обиделся на свою ненужность, где это видано, чтобы Капитан В-каждой-дырке-затычка и вдруг на скамейке запасных?

— Зимний против Гидры, я при нем так, снабженец. И при таком раскладе я б поставил на Зимнего. А если сможешь разик-другой в обход Одноглазого выдать нам Страйк на подтанцовку, будет вообще заебись.

Тут Роджерс замялся, и Брок сразу понял, что либо с подтанцовкой, либо с одноглазым хером будут проблемы.

— Я не хотел говорить по телефону, но мне пришлось пояснить Нику... что с нами, с тобой и со мной, все не так однозначно, как может показаться.

Прикрываться сексом, чтобы скрыть перевербовку, было уже достаточно упорото, но прикрываться перевербовкой, чтобы оправдать секс... Брок бы поржал, если б не испытывал потребность искать кружок лазера у себя на одежде.

— Если он стукнет Пирсу, я тем же вечером буду червей кормить в безымянной могиле.

— Я знаю, что ты не доверяешь ему, но он порядочный человек. Он выберет верную сторону. Я поговорю с ним. Вы получите все, что необходимо: Страйк, джет, вооружение...

— Порядочность — слово для мирной жизни. Есть люди, на которых надавили, мертвые и те, на которых еще не успели надавить. Последних двух ты называешь «хорошими». У каждого из нас есть мягкий живот.

— Ахиллесова пята? Но принципы...

— У каждого из нас есть что-то, ради чего мы готовы спустить в унитаз абстрактные принципы. Скажи мне, что не выполнишь любой приказ, если перед тобой поставить твоего Баки с дулом у затылка. — У Роджерса дрогнули зрачки — заметно на фоне полной неподвижности, почти оцепенения. — Одно счастье, что до этого никто еще не додумался, иначе у нас уже завтра над Капитолием реял бы флаг с щупальцами. Или с чем-нибудь еще, в конце концов, Гидра — не единственная проблема в мире.

— Она самая страшная — именно потому, что использует свою власть во зло.

— Роджерс, если бы все было так легко, как у тебя в голове... Мир не делится на «ковбоев» и «индейцев».

— ...Коренных американцев. И он делится вполне понятно на приспешников Гидры и тех, кого необходимо от нее защищать.

— Гидра — всего лишь одна из дохуя футбольных команд, которые гоняются по полю за новыми примочками для контроля всех и всего. Твои «обычные люди» на этом стадионе даже не зрители, а продавцы хот-догов. Звездно-полосатые против красных, крест против полумесяца, Гидра против Щита. Одни играют грубее других, но это та же игра и то же поле. Гонка вооружений. Я объяснял тебе про Озарение. Эту хуйню породила не Гидра, они всего лишь отжали футбольный мяч и бегут с ним к воротам. 

— Гидра ответственна за множество чудовищных изобретений!

— Да они половину спиздили у «хороших парней», а «хорошие парни» точно так же пользуются разработками нацистов и прочей человеческой швали. Если Фьюри дружит с головой, он убьет всю эту инициативу, а не только скомпрометированную часть. 

— Говоришь как луддит.

— Как только технология появляется, она появляется сразу у всех. Пиздец невозможно удержать в кулаке. В Щите уже скоро будет больше агентов Гидры, чем агентов Щита, да и в Гидре тоже, кого внедрили, кого перевербовали, и не думай, что чистенькие «твои» брезгуют шантажом и угрозами. Пора уже понять, что мы не делимся на «хороших» и «плохих» парней, мы не делимся даже на «своих» и «чужих», мы все одна большая семья с разведенными родителями, на этой неделе мы идем с папой в зоопарк, а на следующей мама ведет нас на аттракционы. И большинству из нас это вообще нахуй не упало, мы просто хотим закрыться в своей комнате и трогать за помпоны Мерибет из группы поддержки.

Тут Роджерс фыркнул, моментально сбив уровень пафоса, и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Иногда мне тоже хочется просто трогать тебя за всякие интересные места и не думать о плохом.

Брок взял в ладони его лицо. Он привык к мысли, что Капитан Америка — вековой дуб, но Роджерс все же еще чертовски молод. Младше Брока, если выкинуть семьдесят лет во льдах.

— Ты с ним видишься? — спросил Роджерс таким нежным голосом, что сразу стало ясно, о ком он.

— Через пару недель очередной вывод из крио, тогда и увижусь.

— Мы договорились не встречаться пока без острой необходимости.

— Насколько острой? — ухмыльнулся Брок, засовывая руку ему в трусы, и да, что-то Роджерсу определенно необходимо.

— Ты не мог бы передать ему кое-что от меня?

Наверное, это все светлый образ Кэпа, с которым Брок шел по жизни, потому что он наивно спросил: «Что?» — и ожидал реального ответа. На деле Роджерс и Зимний друг друга стоили, потому что уже через минуту Брок оказался загнут коленями к ушам, а Герой Нации выколачивал из него пыль.

Напоминать, что передать этот пламенный «привет» он сможет только через пару недель, Брок не стал: с Роджерса станется и каждый день закреплять эффект.

С Зимним перетирать за дихотомию добра и зла не пришлось от слова совсем. На ближайшей миссии он увел у Брока глушилку — навыки карманника у отморозка оказались на высоте, Брок даже не заметил, — и, улучив момент, зажал его в укромном углу.

— У меня есть расстрельный список, — сказал он интимным шепотом, и черт его дери, у Брока потеплело в паху, — он у меня большой. Тебе понравится.

— Слышь, ты, Арья Старк с протезом, — ухмыляясь, он притерся к Зимнему бедром, и тот заерзал, зашарил руками по телу. Зимний включался на секс, как будто у него был рубильник.

— Старк Индастрис?..

— Забей, детка, — фыркнул Брок, и вполне реальный «рубильник» вжался ему в пах. — Я парень не капризный, подари мне букет трупов бывших коллег, и я дам тебе уже на первом свидании.

Обе ладони, живая и металлическая, подхватили Брока под задницу, вдавливая его в чужое тело.

— Стиви передавал мне привет? — проворковал Зимний.

Металлическая рука была тверже, но сжимала симметрично. Брок оскалился. После разморозки трахнуться они не успели, зато теперь выдались свободные минут десять.

— Два раза, блядь. Хожу поджимаюсь все утро.

Зимний тихонько, ласково рассмеялся ему в шею, лизнул под ухом и развернул, впечатывая пахом в стену. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Брок зашипел — уже встающий член проехался по твердому — и прогнулся в пояснице, торопливо расстегивая штаны.

Две разные, но так несомненно принадлежащие одному телу руки жадно лапали за задницу, разводили ягодицы и снова сжимали тесно, плотно. Брок задохнулся от желания. Кто бы знал, что с его темпераментом когда-то начнет быть достаточно. Кто бы знал, что для «достаточно» надо давать двум здоровенным мужикам параллельно.

Да он бы сам себя не понял лет десять назад.

Зимний выпутался из доспеха, и его член удобно, правильно лег в ложбинку между ягодицами. Проехался вниз, снова вверх, и Брок едва не зарычал от нетерпения.

— Мы ебаться будем сегодня? Сейчас поднимут по тревоге, полетишь махаться со своим дрыном наперевес.

Чужие ладони развели ягодицы до предела, и Брок выругался, заерзал, боясь упустить контроль над телом. После Роджерса внутри плескалось столько, что какой-нибудь лаборатории хватило бы на целую армию маленьких Капитанов Америк, и все это не текло по ногам только чудом. Головка толкнулась, закупоривая его, и Брок выдохнул. Хорошо. Жарко. Скользко по натекшей внутри смазке, по чужой сперме.

— У меня было очень много свободного времени, — прохрипел Зимний прямо в ухо, — времени на подумать. Времени на план. Времени на списки. Я все сделаю сам, куколка, можешь лежать на спинке и получать удовольствие.

Он раз за разом толкался глубоко внутрь, будто ставил точки этими сильными, на грани грубости, фрикциями.

— Мне не задавать вопросов?

— Сделай так, чтобы у меня была пара часов без присмотра. Сегодня. И потом. Немного времени после каждой миссии. Или в процессе.

— Да. Да, детка. Блядский боже, какой ты охуенный...

— Некоторые слишком далеко, чтобы я мог достать их без джета.

— Разберемся. Нам по правилам надо отсиживаться на конспиративной... блядь, детка... конспиративной квартире. Если есть опасность, что ты засветился. Это решаю я. Это пара дней, легко.

— Командир...

То, как он это говорит... Брок никогда не думал, что прется по ролевым играм или по всей этой херне с подчинением, но когда тебя таким голосом называют командиром, насаживая на член, это просто отвал башки.

— Детка... Сумеешь пролезть на борт по-тихому — доставим тебя куда надо джетом, Роджерс найдет повод слетать.

— За пару дней можно наворотить немало.

— До чего же с тобой приятнее договариваться, чем с ним! Он зануда, твой Роджерс... «Стиви», блядь...

— Научу тебя... как он любит... Сделаешь ему так — на что угодно подпишется не глядя...

Зимний врубился пару раз на всю длину, с оттяжкой, потом втиснул между их телами руки, заставляя Брока еще сильнее прогнуться, и осторожно ввинтил кончики больших пальцев туда, в тесноту, растянутую вокруг его члена. Брок охнул, задохнулся, чувствуя, как тот содрогается в нем, извергается, и как подушечки пальцев — живого и железного — поглаживают его изнутри, будто компенсируя неподвижность тела.

Чужой член выскользнул из него, не просто скользкий — мокрый. Пальцы заняли его место, кружа, заполняя, касаясь там, где надо, там, где Брок только недавно обнаружил источник иного, непривычного удовольствия, и пришлось зажать себе рот, чтобы не скулить. Анальный оргазм — не вспышка, не фейерверк, он как извержение вулкана: растянутый во времени, неумолимый, жаркий.

Брок еще вздрагивал, ловя вертолеты, когда Зимний обнял его, прижался сзади уже без вожделения, нежно. Добыл откуда-то салфетки, привел в порядок их обоих. Брок дал себе пару минут, но им надо договорить. Он завел руку за голову, потрепал Зимнего по волосам, потом нащупал в кармане сигареты, и Зимний отодвинулся, давая места.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, ври, — сказал Брок, когда они оба сползли на пол, привалившись к стене спинами, — это приказ. Я увел тебя у Гидры, ты не знаешь нахуя, точка. Выполнял приказы командира, с тебя такой и спрос.

— Тебя ликвидируют.

— Да, а тебя, скорее всего, пошлют это сделать. Я заранее не в обиде, Зимний. Если все пойдет по пизде, это лучший исход, на который я могу надеяться.

— Я не смогу в тебя выстрелить.

— Сможешь. И в Роджерса сможешь, если так фишка ляжет. Знаешь почему? Потому что два трупа лучше, чем три.

Зимний покачал головой, и стало ясно, что он уже все для себя решил. Что ж. Лучше человека с планом может быть только киллер-модификант с планом.

— Дашь мне еще раз потом, перед заморозкой? — проворковал Зимний, встав на ноги и давя окурок о стену. — Хочу, чтобы ты передал Стиву привет от меня. Пожалуйста, куколка, я буду послушным. Идеальным.

— Посмотрим, — прохрипел Брок, уже зная, что даст.

Те четыре часа, пока Зимний шароебился один неизвестно где, Брок провел на грани инфаркта, и седых волос на жопе прибавилось явно. Начальство не звонило — Брок предупредил, что они легли на дно, и, очевидно, кредит доверия ему был отведен солидный. Вернувшись, Зимний трахнул его в машине, лицо у него было зверское и довольное.

На следующий день нация оплакивала четырехзвездного генерала, по официальной версии утонувшего в собственной ванне из-за проблем с сердцем, а Брок ходил слегка боком, потому что после Зимнего до него добрался еще и Роджерс. Эта их одержимость друг другом пугала и восхищала одновременно. 

В теории — восхищала. Но сидеть из-за нее было не вполне комфортно.

После следующей миссии в MIT не досчитались профессора и его ассистента. Пожар в лаборатории, еще один убедительный несчастный случай, Зимнему впору было уродиться черным котом, так всем зверски не везло, если ему переходили дорогу. Профа Брок видал на одном из тех собраний Гидры, что эти ублюдки устраивали раз в пару лет. Сам Брок тогда удостоился чисто как охранник, там собиралась элита, из тех, что носят монокли и выглядят как опереточные злодеи. Ассистента не помнил, но хитрый старый хер не стал бы светить разработками перед кем попало.

Потом были еще ученые, еще военные, политики, судьи, прокуроры, банкиры... Зимний работал чисто, возвращался четко в срок, не быковал и не требовал невозможного. Трудился, сразу видно, для себя. Сколько он вынашивал этот план? По всему выходило — немало лет. Почему решился начать эту охоту только сейчас?

О, Брок отлично знал причину.

Интимно.

Результат партизанской деятельности не заставил себя ждать, но Брок и не подозревал, что он будет настолько сокрушительным. Зимний знал много чего про много кого и умел делать выводы. Годами запоминал все, что говорили при нем, как при мебели, рассчитывая, что ближайшее обнуление надежно похоронит тайны гидровской иерархии.

Хуй там.

Стратегическая вендетта не просто уничтожила сразу несколько голов — она расколола Гидру на фракции. Грызня за власть, склоки за идеологию превратились в целую маленькую войну внутри одной организации. Всплыли старые счеты, бывшие соратники смахнули пыль с уродливых историй, подкрепленных компроматом, которого на каждого в Гидре хранилось столько, что любая желтая газетенка могла бы фонтанировать и процветать годами. Очень скоро сели люди, казавшиеся непотопляемыми, — и это еще до того, как Роджерс объявил во всеуслышание, что старый враг запустил щупальца в высшие эшелоны власти, как в трусы к японской школьнице.

Объединяться против общего звездно-полосатого врага было поздно, слишком много говна и трупов всплыло по весне. Гидровцы подбросили дров в барбекю, поджаривающее им пятки, закладывая недругов, сливая компромат, базы, исследования — все, что могли. Кто-то счел, что загубленная репутация все же получше срока за пособничество террористической организации, и сел за то, что держали дамокловым мечом над головой: съем малолетних проституток, изнасилование обдолбанных топ-моделей, замятые аварии под воздействием и прочие преступления богатых белых мужчин, за которые они так редко держат ответ.

Гидра погрузилась в хаос.

Когда на базе с криоустановкой однажды не обнаружилось персонала, Брок вывез Зимнего в Детройт, а на базу навел Роджерса — мало ли, как жизнь повернется. Креслу для обнулений, к примеру, лучше не попадать в руки бывших и будущих гидровцев. Нахуй. Просто сразу нахуй.

Зимний был с ним солидарен.

Роджерс рвался к своему Баки, но признавал, что пока лучше не светить Оружие Гидры — мало ли, у кого там еще какие претензии на корону. Роджерс нагибал Брока перед аэропортом, а то и в туалете в аэропорту, и отправлял «передавать привет». На том конце было то же самое, с той разницей, что в аэропорт Зимний не совался, а сидел тише воды ниже травы в задрипанной квартирке, как хороший мальчик.

Косточки домино падали, и падали, и падали, пока падалью не начала казаться Гидра.

Впрочем, Брок первый сказал бы, что это опасная иллюзия, особенно учитывая всех тех, кто еще был жив, — включая скользкого ублюдка Пирса.

Очередной самолет приземлился в Детройте, Брок прошел уже хорошо знакомые коридоры, арендовал неброскую потрепанную «хонду» и поехал по памяти, без навигатора, избегая где-либо светить адрес. По дороге заехал за продуктами — Зимнему лучше не выходить без острой необходимости.

Зимний ждал. Брок сильно подозревал, что тот по полдня следил за входом через оптический прицел, по крайней мере, открыл он сразу и отсосал прямо на пороге, не дав даже поставить пакеты с едой.

Оголодал тут без крепкой мужской любви, бедолага.

— Я тебе пожрать купил, — сказал Брок, занося пакеты на кухню, когда его наконец отпустили, и аж застыл, уткнувшись взглядом в стопку из пары десятков коробок от пиццы. — Зимний, ты охуел? Ты заказываешь сюда жратву?! Курьер видел руку?

Зимний посмотрел на него так обиженно, что стало ясно: об умственных способностях Брока он был куда лучшего мнения.

— Я что, первый раз замужем?

Он отогнул полоску жалюзи на маленьком окошке, зыркнул по сторонам, потом приподнял раму на пару дюймов и нащупал что-то на наружной стене. Что-то оказалось аккуратно смотанным телефонным проводом, к которому Зимний подключил допотопного вида дисковый телефонный аппарат.

— Кто-то еще пользуется стационарными телефонами?..

— Мистер Аткинс из квартиры восемь це.

— Твой ровесник, подозреваю.

Сняв неуклюжую, пожелтевшую от времени трубку, неуловимо напоминающую душевую головку, Зимний крутанул диск, по памяти набирая номер — Брок не удивился бы, узнав, что он сжег флайер пиццерии, запомнив нужную информацию. Просто на всякий случай.

— Донателло. Локация номер три. Оплата в обычном месте, — прохрипел Зимний в трубку таким голосом, что на другом конце наверняка обосрались, и выдрал провод из гнезда.

Брок скрестил руки на груди.

— Да ты ебанулся.

— Следуй за мной, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Зимний, и Брок не без любопытства послушался.

Отморозок напялил худи поверх тактического костюма, натянул маску и капюшон. Снова выглянул в окно, вылез на пожарную лестницу, с явным сожалением мазнув взглядом по винтовке в углу, но не взял. Хватило ума.

Брок вылез следом.

Они спустились в переулок и, петляя вокруг мусорных баков и припаркованных машин, обошли здание. Оказавшись в тупичке между двух глухих стен, Зимний легко сдвинул канализационный люк и нырнул в темный провал.

— Блядь, — вздохнул Брок и полез за ним вниз по ржавым скобам.

Отморозок явно насмотрелся «Черепашек ниндзя», знать бы еще, в какой момент своей долгой насыщенной жизни.

По трубам они прошли с полквартала, подсвечивая путь фонариком. Наконец Зимний свернул в очередной отнорок, и через минуту они вышли из задрипанной маленькой котельной. На стене напротив висела добрая дюжина почтовых ящиков; в один из них Зимний опустил тщательно отсчитанную наличку.

— Ключ в вентиляционной шахте, — он кивнул на стену под ящиками, где на одном болте висела хлипкая решетка, — они знают где.

Брок однозначно дал бы денег, чтобы понаблюдать вживую процесс переговоров, который привел к такому соглашению.

Зимний свернул обратно в котельную, и путешествие по канализации продолжилось. Вскоре впереди забрезжил робкий свет. Пришлось выключить фонарик и перейти в стелс-режим. Пятно света оказалось узким отверстием для стока вод с дороги; кто-то — вероятно, Зимний — снял с него решетку, и по ширине в него как раз проходила коробка пиццы.

— Теперь мы ждем, — сказал Зимний зловеще, и Брок впервые подумал, что живому оружию Гидры смертельно скучно без дела в маленькой квартирке.

Свет померк, будто что-то заслонило отверстие, и Брок увидел угол картонной коробки, готовой отправиться в свободное падение. Зимний подхватил коробку, потом следующие две, ловко составляя их друг на друга, и с довольным видом отправился в обратный путь.

— Надеюсь, ты оставляешь хорошие чаевые, — хмыкнул Брок. Про локации один и два он спрашивать не стал — психика не казенная.

Они вернулись в квартиру со всеми предосторожностями, поужинали, перепихнулись на скрипучей тахте с пружинами, которые впиваются в жопу в самый ответственный момент, и между первым и вторым заходом заговорили о деле.

— Они стали осторожнее, — сказал Зимний, выпуская дым в потолок.

Брок кивнул. «Они» — это оставшиеся головы Гидры, не напрасно ходившие в лидерах: череда «несчастных случаев» не обманула их. Они единственные, кто мог связать эти смерти, но приятный парадокс в том, что с такой информацией не пойдешь в полицию. «Э, здравствуйте, мы террористическая организация, нас тут убивает какой-то маньяк!»

— Но все еще не спалили, что их проредил ты. По крайней мере, я ничего такого не слышал. Впрочем, сейчас нихуя непонятно, что происходит, где что лежит и кто за что отвечает. Я так вообще могу сделать еблище кирпичом — спасал ценное имущество, хайль Гидра, где моя медаль за заслуги.

«Ценное имущество» вложило сигарету ему в рот, дотянулось до полупустого тюбика смазки и, щедро выдавив себе на пальцы, принялось как будто между прочим разрабатывать себе очко.

— Меня слишком часто отправляли делать грязную работу. Ты понимаешь. Кишки выпустить, ногами по челюсти съездить.

Зимний Солдат — это кровавая мясорубка, Гидра ведь любит все делать с размахом, чтобы все обоссались, и оставить свою визитную карточку в самой большой луже. Никто не слагает легенды про чистые, изящные и успешные операции, хотя их было ничуть не меньше.

— Больше всего меня напрягает, что Пирс еще жив. Филиалы могут грызться, но в конечном итоге он скажет: «К ноге». И они послушаются. Пристрелил бы ты ублюдка, хуй с ним, с изяществом.

Зимний поморщился.

— Я хотел убрать его, но он залег на дно. Впрочем, у меня есть идея, как его выкурить.

Он перекинул ногу через Брока, в очередной раз напомнив Роджерса, и прежде, чем одним упрямым, бесконечным движением насадиться на член, добавил, будто невзначай:

— Только для этого нам придется уронить боеголовку на Нью-Йорк.

— Блядь, что?!

На несколько долгих, томных минут Брок не в состоянии был связать два слова, потому что член сдавливало так правильно, так жарко, сверху донизу, потом снизу доверху, а Зимний с убийственной неторопливостью вытрахивал себя об него. Однако такие заявления сложно игнорировать. Собрав волю в кулак вместе с яйцами Зимнего, Брок заставил его притормозить.

— Детка. Роджерс тебя очень любит, но даже ради твоей отмороженной жопы он не разрешит ебнуть боеголовкой по Манхэттену.

Зимний в очередной раз посмотрел так, будто это Брок тут был отмороженным, лег к нему на грудь и снизошел до объяснений:

— План «Ковчег». Разработан параллельно с атомной бомбой. В случае угрозы атомного взрыва, а также иных ситуаций, угрожающих вымиранием человечества, наиболее приоритетные члены организации транспортируются в бункер особого назначения, расположенный под Нью-Йорком. Как думаешь, у Стива хватит связей, чтобы изобразить угрозу мирового масштаба?

Брок посмотрел на него с восхищением. Зимний победно усмехнулся, чувствуя, видно, как дернулся внутри чужой член. Брок бы дал ему сейчас хоть на битых стеклах. Охуенная смертоносная детка, отвал башки.

Он подал бедрами навстречу, и стало не до разговоров.

Брок думал всю обратную дорогу, как преподнести Роджерсу идею выманить остатки гидровской элиты на апокалиптическую наживку. Малодушно собирался применить секретный прием в койке — тот, с пальцами.

Зимний обещал крышесносный результат.

Роджерс воспринял план куда спокойнее, чем можно было предположить. Озаботился нервами мирных граждан, особенно тех, у кого слабое сердце, но Брок напомнил ему, сколько инопланетного, мутантского и роботизированного говна повидали жители Нью-Йорка за последние годы. Бойкие старушонки Большого Яблока способны одним зонтиком отделать трансдименционального слизня так, что тот побежит жаловаться мамочке.

Или кто там за мамочку у трансдименциональных слизней.

Фьюри одобрил эксперимент, удостоверившись, что реальных разрушений не будет, и в назначенный час дофига секретный план был приведен в действие. Тревогу объявили по всем каналам. Брок и его отряд получили оповещения с «второй работы» с указанием срочно прибыть для охраны элиты, что, широко улыбаясь, и сделали — в компании Кэпа и прочих вооруженных добрых людей с наручниками наготове.

Улов вышел отличный: два автобуса свежих нажористых гидровцев, сажать не пересажать.

Александр Пирс был обнаружен на полу и частично на стенах в бункере. Рядом с ним нашли бейсболку с логотипом детройтских «Пистонов». Кое-кто, видно, решил, что глава Американской Гидры — слишком уж большая сволочь, чтоб прохлаждаться в Рафте.

Положа руку на сердце, Брок был согласен с этим кое-кем.

Смерть Пирса классифицировали как самоубийство. Строго говоря, если б его нашли с паяльником в жопе, дрелью в ухе и предсмертной запиской в левой ноздре, то даже тогда было бы более похоже, но Брок мог только порадоваться, что дело замяли столь молниеносно.

Обезглавленная Гидра некоторое время металась, будто была не Гидрой, а курицей. Страйк совместно с Кэпом провели еще несколько операций, погромили базы, потом слили списки полиции — разбираться с мелкой рыбешкой. К тому моменту влиятельности Гидры уже не хватало даже на высокопоставленных пособников, не то что на кого попроще.

В Штатах ебнул свой собственный Нюрнбергский процесс.

Брок на дачу показаний ходил как на работу, бесконечные допросы уже сидели в печенках. Про себя, про бывших соратников, про Джеймса Барнса и свою роль в его судьбе. Пару месяцев он видел Роджерса только издалека, а про Зимнего слышал, что тот тусит в Комитете по правам человека на пару со своей звездно-полосатой половиной — восстанавливается в правах.

Потом однажды Брока взяли за жопу в самом неожиданном для этого месте — в раздевалке Страйка. Взяли вполне буквально: хватку железной руки не спутаешь ни с чем.

— Привет, куколка, — шепнул Зимний и прикусил за ухо.

Ухо было мокрое, жопа — голая, а Зимний — настроенный весело и игриво.

— Съебались все, — рявкнул Брок отряду, удивленно разглядывающему мизансцену, и парни с оленьей грацией скрылись в метафорических кустах.

Не каждый день такая дилемма: с одной стороны, мужику, который нагло облапал в раздевалке другого мужика, тем более — командира, полагается разъяснить правила хорошего тона, но с другой стороны, к легендарному оружию Гидры сунуться с разъяснениями немного стремно, потому как еще на берегу ясно, куда он их может засунуть хоть всему Страйку оптом.

— Я соскучился, Командир, — мурлыкнул Зимний в ухо. Брок, притиснутый к шкафчику, не без труда развернулся.

Отморозок выглядел как человек. На вольном выпасе отъелся, отоспался, подлечился, даже патлы расчесал как надо. Красивая детка. Уверенная в себе. Он таким бывал только посреди миссии, когда за делом — чего скрывать, любимым — забывал о том, что его держат на коротком поводке.

Брок залюбовался и с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.

Довольный эффектом, Зимний хмыкнул, сполз на пол и воспользовался наготой своего теперь уж бывшего командира. Отсасывал он все еще с большой любовью, и Брок по тянущему, сладкому чувству внутри понял, что тоже соскучился.

По ним обоим, что уж там. Господи блядский боже, дорогой Санта, Брок ведь был пару раз хорошим мальчиком, Рождество же когда-то наступит, Санта, а? Брок ведь никогда ничего прям такого не просил, ну подумаешь, Гидре навалять пиздюлей, это ж не личное, Санта...

— Ты сегодня увидишь Стиви? — спросил Зимний, когда у него освободился рот.

— Он вызывал к себе, да.

— Передашь ему привет?

Брок почувствовал многообещающие пальцы между ягодицами.

— Вы, блядь, живете вместе, какого... 

— Ты против? — удивился Зимний, еблище сделал сложное, будто и впрямь впервые за долгие годы от чего-то всерьез офигел.

Брок поднял его с колен за шиворот, дал по рукам, чтоб не совал куда попало, и выдернул из шкафчика свою одежду. Звездочки над i что-то уже припозднились в край.

— Так. Стой здесь. Я сейчас застегну штаны, и мы оба пойдем к твоему, блядь, дружку по переписке через мою жопу.

Зимний пожал плечами. Вид у него был такой, будто отморозок что-то там такое дофига хорошее представил и рад.

По дороге они успели скупо обменяться новостями: Брока оставляли при Страйке, Страйк — при Щите, Щит конкретно почистили, а Джеймс Барнс снова гражданин США, у которого впереди не то срок за пособничество террористам, не то кругленькая сумма набежавшей военной пенсии. Насчет срока волноваться вряд ли стоило: в худшем случае — если военнопленного, который провел в рабстве семьдесят лет, все же приговорят за то, что он за это время натворил из-под палки — Роджерс продавит смягчение приговора до домашнего ареста, а то и замены на сотрудничество с Щитом. Роджерс и раньше-то пользовался дикой популярностью как звезда нации, а уж после победы над Гидрой и вовсе ходил под годмоудом.

А принципы его попадали в слепое пятно во всем, что касалось дорогого Баки — это Брок уже уяснил.

Роджерс встретил их возле кабинета: выходил за кофе. При виде Зимнего расплылся в беспомощной улыбке, при виде Брока рядом — и вовсе стал теплый и мягкий, как котенок, брать голыми руками такого и не выпускать с колен. У Брока дрогнуло внутри, но надо было уже сцедить яд, пока эти двое окончательно не продавили крышу. Он поставил Зимнего с Роджерсом рядом, встал в позу и оттараторил заготовленный по случаю этого детского утренника монолог:

— Вы меня задрали своей дистанционной еблей, парни! Я буквально заебался передавать вам друг от друга привет. Нет, я не против, но можно мы как-то расстояние сократим, мне между вами надо как-то еще существовать не как почтовый голубь с любовными записками в жопе, а как командир отряда огневой поддержки! Здороваться, блядь, с людьми в коридорах, на планерках сидеть, на тренировках, в конце концов, нагибаться! Я согласен ебаться с вами обоими, но только если расстояние между вами будет сведено к минимуму, ты — в одной комнате, ты — в другой, а лучше на разных краях одной кровати, и передавайте, блядь, приветы через мое плечо, сколько вздумается!

— Командир, — мурлыкнул Зимний, и от этого голоса встали дыбом волосы на загривке, — ты уж озвучь просто, что хочешь трахнуться втроем.

Брок заткнулся. Недавно высосанный досуха член мучительно дрогнул в штанах, пораженный перспективой.

— Я бы даже сказал, он хочет в Париж, — усмехнулся Роджерс, и что-то в его глазах пугало до усрачки, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, как моментально возбудился его отмороженный приятель.

— Какой, нахуй, Париж?.. — пробормотал Брок, заранее жалея, что спросил.

— Не на хуй, куколка. На два.

— Два в одном. — Вот уж от Роджерса такого отсутствия стыда он не ожидал. — Мы с ним — стоя, ты — между нами, и когда мы соединяем руки над твоей головой, получается Эйфелева башня.

Брок перевел взгляд с одного на другого и с чувством сказал:

— Вы оба ебанутые. Роджерс, подписывай мне на завтра выходной по больничке, после такой половой акробатики я сидеть не смогу, не то что тренироваться. Приеду с пивом после восьми, закажите чего пожрать.

Он развернулся и решительно зашагал прочь от этих ненормальных, как будто только что послал их в пень. За его спиной Зимний с дурной лыбой — да конечно с дурной, Брок знал его ужимки как родная мама — повис на своем дружке:

— Стиви, она сказала «да»!!!

Брок, не оборачиваясь, показал им средний палец.

— Я тебе на него колечко надену, — пообещал Роджерс вполголоса, — розовое.

Надежда Нации Капитан, в рот вам ноги, Америка — Стивен Грант Роджерс, дамы и господа. И туда же ниибаться лучшее оружие теперь уже, видимо, свободного мира, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он же Зимний Солдат. В общей сложности чуть ли не четыре дюйма неотвратимости. Брок шел по коридору, разгоняя менеджеров кровожадным оскалом.

Он попал. Он охуенно попал. Охуеннее не бывает.

В восемь пятнадцать они лежали перед ним друг на друге, лизались как подростки, отдав дяде Броку самое дорогое на поругание. Как вообще можно было так сложиться, он же дотягивался поебывать обоих пальцами одной руки. Суперы предусмотрительно спихнули ему первый раунд, не стали с порога вот это вот в Париж — Брок оценил. Он бы чувствовал себя надувной Кристиной между ними, а так все честно: он выебет их, они — его, и все останутся довольны.

Некоторые, возможно, еще и инвалидами, зато будет что поведать внукам, блядь.

Роджерс на одноразовые пакетики смазки уже не разменивался — на смену им пришла бутылка размером с небольшую канистру. Вид ее грел душу, обещал светлое будущее. Брок плеснул на член, потом жадно, полной горстью облапал Роджерса за доверчиво отставленную жопу. Достояние нации представляло собой невероятно эстетичное зрелище, и Роджерс знал свою сильную сторону, знал, какой эффект она производит.

Пару мгновений Брок потупил, пытаясь определиться, кому из них первому вставить. Выбора приятнее в его жизни еще не было.

Он решил ебать в хронологическом порядке. Тогда, в начале, первым был Зимний, будет и теперь. Брок приставил головку к блестящему от смазки отверстию, легонько надавил, и из-под Роджерса донеслось сладкое, задыхающееся:

— Вломи мне, куколка, да...

Потом довольный стон — когда Брок сосредоточенно задвинул, и капризный — когда вынул, чтобы пристроиться по соседству. Без супрессантов детка и впрямь огонь, но Надежде Нации тоже необходимо уделить внимание. Из-под него высвободились руки — живая и металлическая — и шлепнули по роскошным ягодицам, развели их для Брока.

Как по ощущениям шлепок железной ручищей — Брок бы не рискнул проверить. Роджерс вздрогнул, но красноватый след с царапинами от острых пластин почти сразу сошел. Суперы, мать их. Все с ними иначе. Ебать вот так двух парней сразу, да еще без резинки, он бы не решился, не будь они оба по умолчанию здоровы как лоси.

Брок вставил Роджерсу, аккуратно поначалу, и тот заерзал, потираясь членом о своего дружка.

— Стиви... — выдохнул тот, и Брок снова сменил дислокацию.

Через пару раз парни пообвыклись, теперь он задвигал без особых сантиментов то одному, то другому, любуясь картиной. Каждый раз вздрагивая от жаркой волны возбуждения, когда покинутое отверстие закрывалось не моментально, а чуть с запозданием. Как ебаные цветы. Брок хмыкнул.

Лишь бы без пестиков и тычинок.

Ему приходилось хорошо контролировать угол. Строго говоря, так трахаться дико неудобно, но блядь, как же горячо. Одному, потом другому, создавая симфонию из их вздохов, стонов и возгласов. Забыться — так можно и хуй сломать. Брок зажмурился.

Скоро, скоро он расслабится, отдастся их сильным рукам целиком и полностью. Раскроется так, как не было еще никогда и ни с кем.

Дрожь прошила все тело.

— Я потом буду все отрицать, — сказал он хрипло, шлепая головкой Зимнему по яйцам, — но парни, я хочу в Париж.

— Господи, спасибо тебе, — выдохнул Роджерс, торопливо засосал напоследок своего неразлучника и слез, освобождая Броку место. — Сделаешь хорошо Баки? Тебя надо основательно подготовить.

Капитан Америка подходил основательно ко всему, за что брался. Брок поразился, насколько хорошо они спелись: Зимнему не хватило бы терпения, Зимний с невероятной алчностью наверстывал упущенное за семьдесят, сука, лет, пусть даже и провел большую часть этого времени в морозилке.

Отдавался он с той же жадностью. Стиснул член Брока внутри, в себе, гребаная секс-машина. Роджерс ушел в холмы: вжал свое прекрасное плакатное лицо Броку между ягодиц. То, что он там вытворял языком, Брок бы вряд ли сумел повторить, то ли взасос целовал, то ли гимн побуквенно выписывал, но ощущалось так, будто Санта решил облагодетельствовать хорошего мальчика Брока Рамлоу за все былые годы сразу и отоварил целым мешком с подарками по дурной башке.

Когда в сознании слегка осел розовый туман, Роджерс уже задвинул по влажно хлюпающей смазке. Брок потерялся в ощущениях между жаркой теснотой Зимнего и распирающим удовольствием от чужого члена. Они оба еще и умудрялись двигаться. Ебаные суперы, как же с ними все правильно и... Блядский боже, у него просто не хватало слов, чтобы выразить это. Наверное, не стоило и пытаться. В такой ситуации достаточно и одного: «Да».

«Да, детка», — если уж прям включить красноречие.

Когда Брок кончил, вбиваясь по самый лобок, его слаженно передали с одного члена на другой. Как гребаный балет, они репетировали это, что ли? Роджерс добавил палец туда, в тесноту, поглаживая своего дружка по стволу.

— Не торопись, — сказал он строго, и Зимний нехотя замедлился, оставляя Броку полный контроль.

Еще один палец вдобавок к члену. Брок настороженно прислушивался к ощущениям, почти не двигался.

— Иди сюда, — мурлыкнул Зимний, голодно глядя на его губы. Притянул поближе, ласково прижав затылок ладонью, поцеловал. — Так хотел вас обоих сразу, ты же наш теперь? Мы же будем так... втроем... да?

— Я, блядь, еще не факт, что выживу, — оскалился Брок.

— И что понравится, — добавил Роджерс тихонько.

— Стиви подставится, я подставлюсь, да как угодно, хоть оба вместе, хоть по очереди. Я слишком много времени потерял, чтобы ходить вокруг да около. Хочу вас себе, ясно? Хочу, чтоб если завтра придется сдохнуть — не о чем было жалеть.

— Никаких «сдохнуть», Баки Барнс, — строго сказал Роджерс с такими кэпскими интонациями, будто это не он поглаживал задницу Брока изнутри, раз за разом полируя край, как гончар, формирующий узкое горлышко амфоры.

— Ты бы видел, какая это была мелкая креветка, Командир. В него страшно было совать, он же помереть мог на члене. Какое счастье, что ты сильный охуенный мужик, тебя поломать не страшно, я б заебался опять так сдерживаться.

Судя по бурной реакции Зимнего, Роджерс что-то сделал там, внизу, и это что-то отдалось у Брока внутри, где все было так плотно, что малейшая дрожь ощущалась как своя. Брок не поверил бы, что у него в заднице поместится еще один палец, не верил, пока он там не оказался, а потом, чуть попозже, и еще один, уже просто за гранью добра и зла.

Зимний не двигался, только дышал через рот, шумно, постанывая.

— Брок? — позвал Роджерс, и аж сердце ухнуло в пятки от осознания, о чем он спрашивает.

— Да, давай, — отозвался Брок.

Пальцы плавно выскользнули, оставив после себя ощущение не то легкости, не то пустоты.

Ненадолго.

Роджерс приподнял его бедра, снимая с члена, потянул на себя, и Зимний последовал за ними, будто не мог отпустить так далеко. Пришлось повиснуть на его плечах, доверить свой вес им обоим, благо их сил хватало.

— Баки, — сказал Роджерс, и в переводе это значило, видимо: «Руки заняты, направь».

Зимний понятливый, хоть и отморозок.

Совместные почти что четыре дюйма, залитые смазкой, со всей своей супергеройской неумолимостью растянули едва сомкнувшиеся края. Роджерс отпустил одну руку, оставляя Брока насаживаться под собственным весом. Прижался губами к его шее, и Брок откинул голову ему на плечо, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.

— Добро пожаловать в Париж, — жарко шепнул Зимний.

Хлопок ладоней над головой Брок пропустил, потому что всего стало слишком много, и долгий, невероятно долгий оргазм сплавил всех троих в одну стальную конструкцию.

Они опирались друг на друга.

Правильно. Крепко.

Сложно сказать, благодаря Гидре или вопреки, но Брок Рамлоу был вполне доволен тем, как сложилась его судьба.

_Март-июнь 2020_


End file.
